Nada es para siempre en la Tierra sólo un poco aquí
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Como cada año centenares de ánimas viajan desde el Mundo de los Muertos al de los Vivos para pasar un rato agradable con sus seres amados, entre éstas dos jóvenes almas. Sin embargo este año un ánima peculiar se les unirá al viaje, mostrándoles a vivos y muertos que el amor no tiene límites... ni siquiera la misma muerte.
1. I

Heey! Qué dice la vida! Como verán ya se aproximan las fiestas de Día de Muertos. Por tal motivo he decidido publicar este trabajo. En años anteriores he venido manejando la celebración de Día de Muertos (OJO, NO CONFUNDAN CON EL HALLOWEEN) con los personajes de Naruto. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, quise hacer algo diferente y por ello elegí el fandom de Junjou Romantica.

.

**ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS: **

La historia no ocurre en Japón y tampoco sigue la trama original del anime ni el manga. Imaginen que ocurre en un pueblito cualquiera. Habrá muerte de más de un personaje y O.o.C.

Por otra parte se apegará a la celebración mexicana (no completamente, algunas cosas son de mi autoría) y un poco a la religión católica por su simbolismo, así que si tienen la mente abierta para este tipo de contenidos, pues bienvenidos. De lo contrario todavía están a tiempo de darse la vuelta y buscar otra historia porque no aceptaré comentarios ofensivos.

A pesar de lo anterior, imaginen que en este universo alternativo no hay tanta controversia por las relaciones homosexuales.

.

Éste primer capítulo está corto y lo hice a modo de introducción, por lo que encontrarán más notas de autor que fic, XD, debido a que no todos conocen la tradición.

.

Terminada toda esta perorata, me queda por decir que** los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura, la celebración de Día de Muertos es "Obra maestra del patrimonio cultural de la humanidad " declarada por la UNESCO en 2003, e incluso el título del fic es un verso de un poema de Nezahualcóyotl llamado "Yo lo pregunto".**

* * *

.

**»Nada es para siempre en la Tierra... sólo un poco aquí«**

I.-

Treinta y uno de octubre. Como cada año en el Mundo de los Muertos, centenares de ánimas se formaban en interminables filas para ser transportadas en pequeñas barcas que los llevarían al Mundo de los Vivos (1), en donde les esperaba un gran festín en el que sus vivos ponían todo el corazón y esmero en esta fecha especial. Entre estas ánimas se encontraban dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos era alto, de cabello negro azulado, unos bonitos ojos azules y expresión gentil. El otro era más bajo de estatura y más joven, de cabello dorado como trigo, cuyos ojos plomizos miraban con aburrimiento a su alrededor.

.

–Como _esa pesada_ haya puesto el estúpido disfraz de conejo como el año pasado, no se la va a acabar –decía con el ceño fruncido

–¡Oh, vamos, Shinobu-kun! No seas tan duro con ella… después de todo era lo que llevabas cuando…

–¡No lo digas, Nowaki! ¡Si hay algo que más odio es que me sigan recordando con lo que traía puesto _aquel_ maldito día!

–Oh… –y luego susurró para sí– Creo que metí la pata

–Como sea, seguimos nosotros

–Hai –dicho esto abordaron un pequeño bote, inconscientes de la presencia de una tercera ánima

.

Mientras tanto, en algún pueblito en el Mundo de los Vivos las calles se encontraban repletas de flores de cresta de gallo (2), crisantemos, nube, alelíes (3), etc. Pero la que sin duda reinaba en este día tan especial era la legendaria flor de cempasúchil (4), flor traída desde México junto con la tradición desde décadas atrás. Asimismo las calaveritas de azúcar, chocolate y amaranto (5) con sus coloridos decorados le daban al ambiente cierto dulzor, contraste con el astringente (6) pero sublime aroma de la goma de copal (7). La gente iba de un lado a otro buscando lo necesario para darles a sus difuntos un recibimiento digno de los dioses. Entre ellos se encontraba una castaña de ojos grises, que llenaba su bolsa con tejocotes, naranjas, cañas de azúcar, manzanas, y toda clase de frutas de temporada.

.

–Risako ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? –le decía un pelinegro de unos 37 años, que cargaba con otras tres completamente llenas

–A Shinobu le gustaban mucho las frutas… se ofendería mucho si no pongo más que el año pasado

.

En tanto un castaño de ojos color avellana, que no pasaba de los 30 años, se encontraba aseando su casa. Como cada año guardaba en cajas de cartón los libros que conformaban las enormes pilas que ocupaban casi toda la habitación. Terminado esto, procedió a sacudir y barrer hasta que quedara rechinando de limpio, para más tarde montar el armazón y decorar el altar que por vez primera dedicaría a su persona especial, fallecida hace poco más de ocho meses.

.

–Menudo idiota –gruñó más con tristeza que con enojo– Si estuvieras aquí, seguramente andarías suplicando como niño chiquito que te deje ayudarme a poner la ofrenda

.

En tanto, un poco más afuera de ese pueblo, la gente miraba con curiosidad un auto rojo que venía rápidamente por las empedradas calles.

.

–Un _fuereño_ –espetó una pelinegra que barría la acera

–El mismo que viene cada año –siseó una anciana que también barría una parte

–¿Cómo?

–El joven Usami Akihiko… siempre viene al panteón a dejarle flores

–¿A quién?

–Al joven Takahashi Takahiro

.

El auto rojo se detenía frente a una casa no demasiado apartada del resto. Era una bonita casa de campo que se alzaba entre los árboles de una pequeña colina. No se preocupó en dejar el auto en cualquier parte, pues no pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo, sólo haría lo de cada año: comprar tantas flores como pudiera, dejarlas sobre la tumba de su primer y quizá único amor, hacer una oración y volver a la ciudad. A decir verdad él no creía en que las almas del Mundo de los Muertos tenían el permiso de Dios para visitar a los vivos, y por tanto no creía necesario hacer toda esa celebración.

.

–¿Ya llegamos? –preguntaba Shinobu con impaciencia al remador

–No –le respondió secamente

–¿Y ahora?

–Aun no

–¿Cuánto falta?

–Dos días

–¿Tanto? No creí que fuera tan lento

–Niño, si vas a seguir con tus estúpidos comentarios, será mejor que…

–¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?! –gruñó el rubio desviando la mirada

–Etto… yo… –balbuceó el ánima de la que no se habían percatado– bueno… a decir verdad…

–¡Deja de balbucear como idiota y responde!

–¡Vamos, hombre! No te pongas así –le decía Nowaki tratando de apaciguarlo. Luego se aproximó al ánima y espetó con voz tranquila: – ¿Vas a visitar a alguien al Mundo de los Vivos?

–Sip –farfulló despacito

–Algún familiar tuyo, supongo…

–Emmm… no exactamente –rio nerviosamente

–¿Amigos? ¿Novia? –el espíritu negó con la cabeza– ¿Novio? –volvió a negar, esta vez con un sonrojo notable

–¿Entonces?

–Es un ánima olvidada –respondió el remador sin voltearlos a ver– sin nombre, sin hogar ni familia

–O sea que nada más vas de _gorrón_ (8) –siseó el ojigris, a lo que el espíritu bajó la mirada

–¡Shinobu-kun! No digas eso –le reprendió el peliazul, y luego de esto volvió a hablarle al alma con parsimonia– ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Quisiera presentarte a mi persona especial, en el Mundo de los Vivos

–Etto… yo… no quiero causar molestias

.

Había transcurrido toda la tarde y aún faltaba mucho. Shinobu se había quedado dormido después de hacerle preguntas al remero por más de una hora. Nowaki seguía despierto, acunando en sus brazos al alma sin nombre, pensando en si su persona especial estaría ya montando la ofrenda, como solían hacerlo cuando estaba en vida.

.

_"Hiro-san"_

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**1.-** Según la mitología mexica, las almas de los muertos debían pasar por varios estratos del inframundo a lo largo de cuatro años hasta llegar al Mictlán o Chicnahuacmictlán, donde finalmente sus almas podían descansar. En el último paso para llegar al Mictlán, éstas debían cruzar un río muy caudaloso (Chiconahuapan) y para tal propósito eran ayudadas por el perro izcuintle. Sin embargo, para finalidades del fic sólo me basé en la última parte y el viaje no dura cuatro años sino aproximadamente dos días.

**2.- Cresta de gallo, flor de terciopelo, celosía o mano de león** son los nombres comunes de la especie _Celosia cristata,_ que se usa con fines astringentes, depurativos y antibacteriales. En mi país uno de los principales usos que se le da es ornamental dentro de las ofrendas en la celebración del día de los muertos, siendo las más empleadas las tonalidades fucsias y violáceas ya que representan luto.

**3.-** Las **flores blancas** se relacionan con las ánimas de los niños y significan pureza y ternura, y generalmente se colocan en la ofrenda el 31 de octubre.

**4.-** **Cempasúchil**, **cempaxóchitl**, cempoal, etc. son los nombres comunes de la especie _Tagetes erecta._ Se cree que su color amarillo rojizo representa al sol, que guía a las almas de los muertos en su viaje al Mundo de los Vivos.

**5.-** Dependiendo de su tamaño tienen un significado distinto. Las medianas aluden a la muerte siempre presente, las chicas son dedicadas a la Santísima Trinidad y las grandes al Padre Eterno.

**6.-** En pruebas organolépticas de drogas (partes de las plantas medicinales), **astringente** quiere decir maderoso.

**7.- Goma de copal** o simplemente **copal** es un grupo de resinas aromáticas de origen vegetal, que tiene usos terapéuticos y se ofrenda a los muertos como invitación a la oración, alabanza o meditación además que aleja a los malos espíritus.

**8.- Gorrón** alude a quien abusa de la hospitalidad de su anfitrión

.

De verdad mil disculpas por haber hecho tantas notas, pero como se dieron cuenta una de las finalidades de este fic es mostrar esta bonita tradición (de la que me siento orgullosa), además de ofrecerles una bonita historia. En cuanto a las fechas de publicación, estaré subiendo los capítulos de aquí hasta el 3 de noviembre, fecha en que concluye la celebración. Asimismo por este tiempo suspenderé la actualización de "El Cuartel del Metal".

Un review con algún comentario, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, felicitación, etc. es bien aceptado. Chaito.


	2. II-III

Hola, hola! He aquí con mi segunda entrega de este fic. Gracias Yolo por tu review, así como quienes lo han agregado a favoritos o lo están siguiendo. Me hace feliz que haya tenido buena respuesta. Bien, trataré de publicar diario, ya que está algo largo el fic (ya tengo algunas partes listas, pero todavía no lo termino).

Bueno, pues ¡disfrútenlo!

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica y la tradición de Día de Muertos no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

II.-

Cero horas del dos de noviembre. Las campanas de la iglesia y el tic-tac del reloj de péndulo anunciaban la hora en que las ánimas infantiles volvían al Mundo de los Muertos, para dar chance a los difuntos mayores (9). Centenares de almas, entre ellas los tres jóvenes entes, descendían de las barcas después de un largo viaje. Ahora se encontraban justo en el Limbo, el espacio entre el Mundo de los Muertos y el de los Vivos. Una vez ahí, tendrían que buscar el camino amarillo que sus seres queridos formaban con la legendaria flor (10) hasta sus hogares.

.

–Bien, pues como dicen por ahí –espetó Shinobu- Aquí se rompió una jerga y cada quién de vacaciones (11)

–Bien, nos vemos

.

Shinobu y Nowaki se disponían a ir a casa, pero el último se detuvo cuando notó que el ánima sin nombre se quedaba ahí parada, con la cabeza agachada.

.

–Ven –le instó– te dije que iríamos a ver a mi persona especial

–Pero, Kusama-san, no quiero ser un estorbo para…

–No te preocupes, Hiro-san seguro puso un plato para ti

–¿Cómo?

–Hiro-san siempre prepara uno más por si llega algún ánima olvidada, aunque la verdad nunca creí conocer una –rio sobándose la nuca– entonces ¿vienes?

–Etto… bueno

.

Salieron del Limbo hasta llegar al panteón. Los dos entes caminaban entre tantas lápidas adornadas bellamente con la _veinte flor_ (12) y las velas que con su luz los guiarían, buscando una en especial, hasta que dieron con ella.

.

_Kusama Nowaki  
(1986-2013)  
Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama.  
Te amaré por siempre.  
Tu esposo, Kamijou Hiroki_

.

Se podía leer sobre una placa de granito en letras doradas. Una sonrisa boba surcó sus labios cuando notó que la lápida donde yacía su cuerpo había sido limpiada y adornada con un sencillo arco hecho de carrizos y flores de cempasúchil. Pero se borró cuando vio que un par de ojos verdes como esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas.

.

–¿Ocurre algo, Chibi-tan?

–¿Ah?

–Lo siento, me tomé la libertad de ponerte ese sobrenombre… digo, tenía que referirme a ti de alguna manera ¿no crees?

–Supongo que sí –dijo _Chibi-tan_, limpiándose las lágrimas

.

Decenas de personas podían verse entre las tumbas de sus muertos, algunas elevando alguna oración al Cielo, otras más habían contratado algún grupo para tocar la música que más les gustaba a sus difuntos en vida, y algunos más incluso montaron toda la ofrenda sobre sus lápidas, donde pasarían la noche. Sin duda era una vista hermosa.

.

–Etto… ¿Dónde dices que vive Kamijou-san?

–Por aquí, sígueme

.

Caminaron por un buen rato en las callecitas empedradas, iluminadas por la tenue luz proveniente del interior de las casas, hasta que encontraron el camino amarillo. Una vez ya frente a la puerta de la que fuera su morada, ambos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y entraron. Dada la hora no se fijaron mucho del lugar.

.

–Hmmmn… –soltó el peliazulado en un bostezo– Fue un viaje muy largo ¿Te parece si descansamos primero?

–Etto… preferiría tomar un poco de sal y agua (13), si no es mucha molestia –espetó su acompañante

–Oh, por supuesto. Hiro-san debió ponerla por aquí.

.

Mientras tanto Shinobu buscaba su propio camino amarillo. Ya había transcurrido cerca de hora y media y apenas lo encontró. Lo siguió hasta llegar a la puerta, y luego de eso entró. Le extrañó un poco que sobre la ofrenda no estuviera el disfraz de conejo que su hermana Risako ponía año con año desde hace tres. Asimismo tampoco estaba tan repleta de fruta como ella acostumbraba, pero no le dio importancia y se tendió sobre el petate (14) para descansar de su largo viaje, no sin antes tomar un poco de agua y sal.

.

En tanto Usami Akihiko pasaba la noche en vela leyendo un libro y fumando su sexto cigarrillo del día. Así se habían vuelto sus días desde que su mejor amigo y amor no correspondido se fuera al Mundo de los Muertos hace más de cinco años, y aquella temporada no sería la excepción.

.

_"Mi querido Kyoukou (15), quien siempre me apoyó y cuidó de mí, la persona que me motivó a escribir aquel ensayo sin el cual no sería quien soy ahora… dicen que la forma en que uno muere define quién fue en vida, pero… ciertamente no merecía una muerte así de horrible… Kyoukou…"_

.

.

III.-

Nueve de la mañana. Los rayos de sol iluminaban la tierra, haciendo a sus habitantes abrir los ojos a la vida. Entre ellos se encontraba Kamijou Hiroki, quien se levantaba de la cama. Agradecía enormemente que en este día se suspendieran las labores escolares, pues de lo contrario estaría corriendo presurosamente a la secundaria donde impartía clases. Luego de un bostezo fue directamente a la ducha, y después de un rato a la cocina a preparar un rico pollo con mole (16).

.

–Abuela, si por mí fuera lo hubiera preparado desde ayer –se quejaba en voz baja– pero tenías que ser tan quisquillosa (17) que no te lo comes si no es recién preparado

.

Probó la sazón y luego de que estuviera en su punto, lo sirvió en tres platos que fue colocando sobre el espacio en el altar que reservó para tal finalidad.

.

–Uno para la abuela, otro para Nowaki, y uno más para el ánima olvidada

.

El olor de dicha comida despertaba también a las dos ánimas que se encontraban ahí desde anoche.

.

–Él es Hiro-san –espetó el de ojos azules una vez ya despierto

–Mucho gusto, Kamijou-san –saludó Chibi-tan en una reverencia, como si éste pudiera verlo

–¿Ah? –se extrañó Hiroki– Por un momento pensé que alguien me había hablado

.

Depositó un poco de goma de copal sobre el pequeño sahumerio (18) que tenía algunas ascuas. Una vez que se desprendió un humo bastante aromático, hizo la santa señal (19) y luego de elevar una oración instó a sus tres _invitados_ a comer.

.

–Gracias, Hiro-chan

–Gracias, Hiro-san

–Gracias, Kamijou-san

.

_"¿Qué pasa?"_ se preguntaba el castaño _"Por un momento creí que mi abuela y él estaban… no, seguro de tanto copal que puse ya hasta estoy alucinando"_

.

Se retiró del altar en una reverencia y fue a revisar unos exámenes.

.

–Así que tú eres el esposo de mi Hiro-chan ¿eh?

–¿Nana-sama?

.

En tanto Shinobu también despertaba de su sueño para observar mejor el lugar: en la sala estaba un altar que consistía en un pedestal de tres niveles forrado con papel de colores (20). En los dos primeros niveles estaban los elementos básicos de una ofrenda: recipientes con agua, sal, incienso, pan, flores, frutas y algunas velas. Le extrañó que las frutas no se encontraran acomodadas en forma de pirámide como Risako lo hacía en otros años y que no fueran tan abundantes; que el altar sólo tuviera los tres colores básicos, naranja, morado y negro (21), sin los verdes, azules, amarillos, rojos y rosas. Por otra parte no se encontraba el disfraz de conejo, sino algunos libros en su lugar.

.

Iba a lanzar algunos improperios, pero la presencia de alguien frente al altar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alto, de cabello negro como noche, de facciones maduras pero no por eso menos apuesto, y unos profundos ojos azul ultramar que podría confundirse fácilmente con negro.

.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó para sí– Me parece haberte visto antes

–¿Ah? –espetó éste mirando para todos lados– ¿Hay alguien ahí?

–Creo que fue en mi funeral, estabas al lado de Risako –seguía con su monólogo– ¿Cómo te llamabas? A ver… em… –ponía una pose pensativa– Mmm… ¡Miyagi! ¡Te llamas Miyagi Yö y eras esposo de mi hermana! O algo así, la verdad sólo te vi esa vez

–¿C-cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres?

–¡Estabas en mi funeral, viejo estúpido! –alegó sin pensar

–¡¿A quién llamas viejo?!

.

_"Puede escucharme… definitivamente es el destino"_

.

Por otra parte, Akihiko Usami ya había comprado las flores, tantas que dejó a una de las floristerías más grandes y famosas del pueblo sin la preciada _veinte flor_. Notó que la lápida estaba reluciente y que había sido recubierta de pétalos anaranjados, y sobre éstos se hallaba un poco de fruta, un sahumerio y un plato de arroz rojo con zanahorias y guisantes. Asimismo un bonito arco de carrizo y flores de papel de colores se alzaba en la cabecera, quedando la cruz de la lápida dentro de éste.

.

–Veo que Manami vino antes que yo –espetó, refiriéndose a Manami Kajiwara, la viuda de Takahiro Takahashi. Luego de eso dividió el hato en cuatro partes y puso una en una maceta en cada esquina de la tumba– Mira que traerte flores ahora cuando pude dártelas en vida, mi querido Kyoukou… aun así sigo preguntándome por qué ese hermano del que tanto hablabas jamás ha venido a verte en estos cinco años

–Porque él también murió –musitó una voz a sus espaldas

.

Volteó a mirar con desdén hacia atrás, encontrándose con la serena mirada de una anciana, enmarcada con las arrugas que el inclemente tiempo había dejado sobre su otrora joven piel. Por la vestimenta que traía, podía verse que se trataba de una campesina. No quería ser grosero, pues a diferencia de las hipócritas _amistades_ que tenía en la gran urbe, ella no le provocaba aversión, pero tampoco quería que se inmiscuyera.

.

–Murió el mismo día en que Takahiro-kun se olvidó de él

.

_"Eso es imposible… Kyoukou no paraba de hablar de su hermanito, sacrificó todo cuanto pudo haber sido y tenido para procurar el bienestar de ese mocoso… ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de él de la noche a la mañana?"_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

.

**9.-** Según la tradición, las ánimas de los niños llegan el 31 de Noviembre para irse el 1 de Noviembre a las doce del día, en tanto que las ánimas adultas llegan el 2 de Noviembre.

**10.-** Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, se cree que el color de la flor de cempasúchil representa al sol que guía a las almas de los muertos, por lo que se coloca un caminito hecho de pétalos de la flor desde el altar para indicarles el camino.

**11.-** El dicho original dice _**Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quién para su casa**, _pero quise emplear esta porque me pareció más original. No sé si han visto una serie que se transmitía en mi país, llamada "Los Héroes del Norte". Sale un personaje al que le dicen Faquir, y él es quien dice esta frase.

**12.-** Flor de cempasúchil significa en Nahuatl **Veinte Flor** (de cempohualli= veinte y Xochitl=flor) o flor de veinte pétalos

**13.-** El agua es fuente de vida y se ofrece para que las almas mitiguen su sed y como fortalecimiento para su regreso. La sal sirve como elemento purificante, como invitación al banquete y para que el cuerpo no se corrompa.

**14.-** Del vocablo náhuatl **petlatl** es un tipo de alfombra tejida o estera que se utiliza en América Central y en México, elaborada a base de fibras de la planta llamada palma de petate (_Thrinax morrissi_). Se ofrece a las ánimas para su descanso y es el equivalente a las esteras de tatami japonesas.

**15.-** En el manga Usami llama así a Takahiro.

**16.-** Los antiguos mexicanos hablantes del náhuatl utlizaban el vocablo **mulli** para señalar un guiso, una salsa, o una mezcla. La palabra ha llegado hasta nuestros tiempos como mole y se emplea más comúnmente para indicar una salsa elaborada en base a chiles, especies y semillas, entre otros elementos (incluyendo a veces hasta un trozo de chocolate).

**17.-** Significa remilgoso

**18.-** El **sahumerio** es una pequeña copa hecha de barro y pintada de negro en que se colocan brasas pequeñas y posteriormente unas tres o cuatro piedritas de copal.

**19.-** El gesto de hacer la señal de la cruz consiste en dibujar una cruz imaginaria con la punta de dos o tres dedos de una mano. El acto es conocido como "persignar", si se hace sobre una persona, y "bendecir", si es sobre una cosa o en una dirección vaga.

**20.-** En México es común encontrarlos de tres niveles (simbolizando el cielo, la tierra y el inframundo) o hasta de siete (represenando los diferentes niveles que deben escalar los almas de los difuntos o los distintos lugares a donde éstos se dirigen).

**21.-** El color naranja alude a la vida mientras el negro representa la muerte y el morado la unión entre ambos.

.

¡Uff! Ya sé que están hasta la m*dre de notas, pero de verdad es necesario ponerlas para que entiendan un poquito mejor esta tradición. Emm... bueno, la verdad no se me ocurre nada más que agregar, así que me despido y nos leemos hasta la próxima entrega. Chaito.


	3. IV-V

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica ni la celebración de Día de Muertos me pertenecen.**

.

.

IV.-

Más tarde en la casa Kusama-Kamijou, Nowaki, _Chibi-tan_ y Nana-sama tenían una amena charla: Nana-sama era la abuela de Hiroki, muerta de forma natural hace diez años, y había llegado a la casa antes que ellos. Asimismo Nowaki había montado junto a Hiroki la ofrenda de años pasados para Nana-sama y algún ánima olvidada, por eso ella lo conocía. Por otra parte era la primera vez que Chibi-tan llegaba a ese pueblo, pues como ánima olvidada y sin destino fijo tenía que ir a donde quiera que pudiera vagabundear.

.

–¡Qué bonito altar ha hecho Kamijou-san!

.

Sobre un altar de tres niveles cubiertos con papel blanco, descansaban varias veladoras, frutas como cañas, mandarinas, naranjas, guayabas, algunas calaveras de azúcar bellamente decoradas, flores de cempasúchil, nube y cresta de gallo, el sahumerio y otras tantas cosas que se distribuían estratégicamente sobre los primeros dos niveles. Cuatro hilos convergentes en un punto del techo sobre el altar se separaban hasta las esquinas, y sobre ellos se prendían varias piezas de papel picado de todos los colores. En el nivel más alto se encontraban las fotografías de Nowaki y Nana, la imagen de la Virgen de Guadalupe y un Cristo de madera (22).

.

–Hmmm… Kamijou-san hace un mole de-li-cioso –decía Chibi-tan después de darle un bocado a un tamal (23) bañado en mole

–¿Quién crees que le enseñó? –espetó Nana-sama

–Podrías venir para el año siguiente –propuso el ojiazul– Así podrías comer cuanto quieras

–Yo… no… de verdad no quiero ser una molestia, yo…

–Vamos, muchachito, no seas quisquilloso –Nana le revolvía los rebeldes cabellos castaños– Imagínate cuántas ánimas olvidadas quisieran tener familia o amigos que les recuerden

.

Miyagi casi se desmaya de la impresión cuando vio a una figurita cobrar forma hasta hacerse visible a sus ojos: era un muchachito de unos 17 años, de grandes ojos color gris, cabello corto y dorado cual trigo, piel blanca y tersa, vestido únicamente con una túnica gris con bordados en hilos de oro, y unas sandalias color oro.

.

–¿Tú e-eres Shinobu? –tartamudeó, evidentemente muerto de miedo

–Así es… ahora dime ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?

–¿Tu casa?

–¡No, la del vecino! –espetó con sarcasmo– ¡Por supuesto que mi casa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí y qué hiciste con el estúpido disfraz de conejo que Risako…?!

.

Una sonora carcajada llenó el lugar, lo cual no le cayó en gracia al ojigris.

.

–¿De qué fregados te ríes?

–¡Definitivamente he perdido la razón! Estoy platicando con un muerto… –decía entre risas– y no cualquiera ¡con mi ex-cuñado!

–Aun no me respondes ¿Qué le hiciste al disfraz? –el menor perdía la paciencia

–¿No lo sabes?

–¿Enterarme de qué?

–Risako se mudó al otro lado del pueblo–el mayor dejaba de reírse, pero todavía había cierta burla en su voz– ¿Apoco no lo sabías? Con eso de que los muertos nos vigilan desde el más allá…

–¡No te burles! –la cara de Shinobu mostraba indignación– Dios nos deja venir al Mundo de los Vivos una vez al año, en la única temporada en que la muralla entre el Mundo de los Muertos y el de los Vivos es tan delgada que podemos traspasarla ¡¿Cómo se supone que sepa lo que pasa el resto del año?! –lo último lo hizo sonrojar, pues evidentemente se había equivocado de casa

.

Miyagi estaba asombrado. Había escuchado y leído tantas cosas respecto al más allá, pero no se comparaba con saberlo directamente de un ente proveniente de ese lugar. Consumido por su curiosidad, le pidió al difunto le contara sobre su mundo, no sin antes instarlo a tomar asiento en el petate y ofrecerle un poco de calabaza en tacha (24). El ánima veía con embeleso las expresiones de curiosidad y asombro que ponía el mayor conforme hablaba; asimismo el adulto se maravillaba ante los gestos que hacía el menor. Ambos inconscientes de que dentro de sus corazones brotaba un cálido sentimiento.

.

.

–Está equivocada –refutó Akihiko a la mujer– Nadie que ame con tanta devoción a su hermano como él lo hizo le olvidaría en un santiamén

–Es cierto –bufó ella– Pero hay algo que usted y casi todo el pueblo ignoran al respecto… –eso captó la atención del menor, y con un gesto la instó a continuar– pero antes de seguir, quiero mostrarle algo, sólo si usted está dispuesto a escuchar sea cual sea la respuesta a su pregunta

–De acuerdo –musitó con voz fría

.

Fue conducido hasta una pequeña choza de carrizos a las afueras del pueblo, oculta entre árboles y malezas. Suspiró pesadamente pensando en que pudo haber traído el auto. Una vez frente a la pequeña casita, la mujer hizo a un lado la cortina hecha con semillas y condujo al joven al interior, que era iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas puestas en una mesita con cuatro sillas.

.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió Usami secamente

–No coma ansias, Akihiko-kun… primero siéntese y ahorita le traigo un champurrado (25) y unos tamalitos, hay mucho de qué hablar

–Está bien –musitó, resignado

.

.

V.-

Hiroki ya había terminado de revisar los exámenes de sus alumnos. Iba a servirse un poco del mole que hizo, cuando escuchó algunos murmullos provenientes de la pequeña sala donde montó la ofrenda.

.

–¿Y a qué te dedicabas, Kusama-san? –preguntaba Chibi-tan

–Yo era médico del pueblo, verás…

.

Algunos años atrás, Nowaki abandonó su vida en la gran urbe para brindar sus servicios a ese pueblito. Un día un hombre llegó muy malherido, al parecer había sido golpeado. Unas curaciones, un intercambio de miradas y algunas palabras después, inició una bonita amistad que más tarde se convirtió en un apasionado romance y se selló en un admirable matrimonio. Sin embargo, como en toda historia, el mal no soportó ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres: un incendio en la pequeña clínica donde trabajaba había arrasado con las vidas de varias personas, entre ellas la suya.

.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Hiroki, quien se encontraba tras la puerta escuchando todo. Normalmente se hubiera aterrado por escuchar los murmullos cuando no había nadie, pero reconocía perfectamente esa voz, por lo que un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole reaccionar. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Nana, quien lo llamó.

.

–¿Abuela? –el castaño miraba para todos lados

–Aquí, en el petate junto al altar

.

Cuando volteó, vio unos manchones que poco a poco tomaban forma. El primero correspondía a una anciana de finas facciones, ojos color avellana, cabello largo y plateado recogido en un chongo, vestida con una túnica verde oscuro con grecas (26) bordadas en hilos de plata, y unas sandalias del mismo color. El segundo era nadie más ni nadie menos que su amado esposo Kusama Nowaki, quien portaba una camisa y un calzón de manta (27) con detalles bordados en azul metálico, y sandalias negras. Por último pero no menos importante, un castañito ojiverde de unos 17 años, con una túnica blanca con detalles en varios colores, que traía en tobillos y muñecas varios brazaletes hechos de semillas, además andaba descalzo. Más lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos orbes sin poder evitarlo.

.

En la casa de Miyagi Yö sucedía otra cosa. Shinobu terminaba su relato, que básicamente hablaba sobre su viaje de dos días a través de un río muy caudaloso y peligroso, los estratos del inframundo por los que pasaban antes de llegar al Limbo, y lo importante que era para las ánimas del Mundo de los Muertos que sus vivos les recibieran. También narró la forma en la que murió: una noche de tres años atrás salía con unos amigos a pedir _quinto a la calavera_ (28), con los disfraces que Risako diseñó y les obligó a ponerse. El grupo de chicos iba muy alegre, sin percatarse que el ojigris había sido raptado por un desconocido en un callejón, para luego ser abusado y estrangulado ahí mismo.

.

–Oh, por Dios –el mayor estaba horrorizado. Esa no era la versión de la historia que la familia Takatsuki y él conocían, pues tenían entendido que un animal ponzoñoso mordió al muchacho en el trayecto y el veneno actuó tan rápido que perdió la vida en un callejón.

–Más te vale no contárselo a ella –sentenció el ánima gélidamente– aunque es odiosa, es mi hermana y no necesita sufrir más de lo que ya ha hecho

–Pero…

–¡Si te conté esto fue porque me inspiraste confianza! Y por ello confío en que lo dicho no saldrá de tu boca –y luego agregó, un poco más relajado: –Además si se lo dices y te pregunta quién te dijo, no te creería si le explicaras que yo lo hice

–Está bien –bufó resignado– tú ganas

–Por cierto, las personas de la foto…

–Mis padres y mi sensei, a quien estimé mucho

.

En la chocita, Akihiko y la anciana, de nombre Xóchitl, se encontraban en la mesita tomando los alimentos. Xóchitl ya le había relatado algo: un año antes de la muerte de Takahiro, el mismo año en que Akihiko tuvo que salir del país, el hermano menor de _Kyoukou_ desapareció del pueblo sin dejar rastro. Durante ese año Takahiro y los demás dejaron de mencionarlo como si se hubiera ido junto con sus recuerdos, como si nunca hubiera existido.

.

–¿Y cómo lo sabe? –preguntó Akihiko, no creyendo que todo mundo, excepto ellos dos, se olvidara del menor

–Como dije, usted se encontraba fuera del país, y yo había ido de viaje a visitar a un chamán (29) que vive a cinco días de aquí. En mi camino de vuelta a casa escuché los rumores de su desaparición, pero al quinto día simplemente dejó de ser nombrado.

–Déjeme entenderlo… ¿Me está diciendo que él no murió físicamente, sino que simplemente fue olvidado por Takahiro y los que permanecieron en el pueblo? –Xóchitl asintió– Aun así… cuando Kyoukou murió, él no estuvo en el funeral –dijo con rabia contenida– ¿Qué le costaba a ese mocoso presentarse al funeral de la persona que lo sacrificó todo por él? Kyoukou fue quien lo olvidó, no al revés

–Ese es el problema, Akihiko-kun

.

Xóchitl se levantó de la mesa e instó a Usami que la siguiera a una pequeña habitación que se encontraba repleta de velas. Una vez abierta la puerta el hombre se quedó petrificado ante la imagen: sobre una cama hecha con piedras, se encontraba el cuerpo de un muchacho de unos 17 años, de complexión pequeña, piel inmaculada y ligeramente morena, cuyas agraciadas facciones eran enmarcadas por la rebelde cabellera castaña que caía sobre su frente y a los lados de su cara. Notó que traía puesta una túnica blanca con detalles de colores y varios brazaletes hechos de semillas en tobillos y muñecas.

.

–Usami Akihiko-kun… le presento al hermano menor de Takahiro-kun: Takahashi Misaki-kun

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

**.**

**22.- **Las imágenes de santos sirven como medio de interrelación entre vivos y muertos, y simbolizan la paz en el hogar. El retrato del recordado sugiere el ánima que nos visitará. Hay una creencia (actualmente no tan arraigada en México) que el retrato debe quedar oculto de tal forma que solo pueda verse con un espejo, para dar a entender que al ser querido se le puede ver pero que ya no existe.

Para finalidades de este fic omití tal cosa pero la menciono como aportación cultural de todas maneras.

**23.- **El tamal (del náhuatl **tamalli**, que significa envuelto) es un nombre genérico dado a varios platos americanos de origen indígena preparado generalmente con masa de maíz cocida envuelta en hojas de la mazorca o de la misma planta de maíz, plátano, maguey, etc. Pueden llevar o no relleno, el cual puede contener carne, vegetales, chile, frutas, salsa, etc. Además pueden ser con sabor dulce o salado.

En la ofrenda de Día de Muertos es el equivalente al pan y la Iglesia lo presenta como el cuerpo de Cristo.

**24.- **La calabaza en tacha o dulce de calabaza es un postre preparado con la calabaza de Castilla, canela y piloncillo (El piloncillo o panela es un producto obtenido en el proceso de refinación de la caña de azúcar). A esta preparación se le conoce como calabaza en tacha porque al recipiente que se usaba en la fabricación del azúcar se le llama "tacho". La calabaza en tacha se confitaba en las calderas en que se fabricaba el azúcar.

**25.-** **Champurrado** es la denominación que se le da al atole de chocolate. El atole es una bebida mexicana caliente que se elabora con maíz, agua o leche y alguna fruta (u otro elemento para darle sabor como almendras o chocolate) y endulzado con piloncillo o azúcar.

**26.- **Son franjas donde se repite un mismo motivo. Se usaban en Grecia como ornamentos, tanto en arquitectura como sobre utensilios de cerámica, y probablemente también en el vestido. De allí su nombre. Sin embargo, se las encuentra también en la egipcia y asiria, así como en la de los mixteca (México).

**27.- Calzón** o pantalón de manta, espero que no hayan pensado otra cosa, XD

**28.- **A diferencia de los países anglosajones, en que los niños van a las casas de sus vecinos y utilizan la famosa frase **_dulce o truco_**, en mi país se dice _**quinto para mi calavera**_ o **¿**_**me das para mi calaverita**_**?** y en lugar de dulces la mayor parte del tiempo se pide dinero, mismo que se recibe en una calavera de plástico o papel, aunque ahora es más frecuente recibir dulces. Por lo general no se pide en las casas sino en las tiendas de abarrotes o misceláneas, entre otros negocios, o bien a la gente que va caminando.

**29.- **Para practicidad y finalidades de este fic, alude a un hombre que, en algunas culturas, se considera que tiene el poder de comunicar con los dioses y curar enfermedades usando sus poderes mágicos, hierbas y productos naturales.

.

Lo sé, me aventé unas notas kilométricas. Como sea, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. Chaito.


	4. VI-VII

He aquí con la cuarta entrega de este humilde fic. Gracias por leerlo y darle seguimiento, me hace feliz.

.

**ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES:**

Sé que ya lo mencioné en el episodio anterior, pero es importante que lo tomen en cuenta para leer la parte VI y VII: Misaki huyó del pueblo seis años atrás, es decir un año antes de que Takahiro muriera. Sin embargo hasta ahora no he mencionado hace cuánto él murió. Nana murió diez años atrás, es decir, cuatro años antes de que Misaki huyera. Nowaki apenas tiene ocho meses de fallecido y Shinobu tres años.

Por otra parte, a partir de éste capítulo el fic va a centrarse en los personajes y aunque no por eso dejaré de lado la tradición, la retomaré hasta el capítulo final. Por este motivo en esta ocasión no encontrarán notas de autor.

Por cierto, la pareja Terrorista quedó algo O.o.C, pero recuerden que lo advertí al principio.

.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura**

.

.

VI.-

.

_"¿Qué significa esto?"_ Se decía con asombro el peliplata _"¿No hace un momento dijo que no murió físicamente? ¿Por qué dice entonces que él es…?"_

.

No sabía qué era más perturbador, el que Xóchitl poseyera el cuerpo del hermanito de su amor, o la belleza intacta de éste, como si en lugar de estar muerto sólo estuviese en un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento.

.

–No –susurró, incrédulo– No puede ser él… esto tiene que ser una broma… él no puede estar muerto… además… no se parecen en nada

–Por supuesto que no –le respondió Xóchitl con parsimonia– El uno era la viva imagen de su padre, y el otro lo era de su madre

.

Eso sí lo recordaba. En sus años de estudiante Takahiro le había mostrado una fotografía de sus padres, y evidentemente él tenía los rasgos de su padre, mientras aquel cuerpo poseía los de la madre, pero faltaba algo por ver.

.

–Los ojos –musitó, dispuesto a descubrirle los párpados

–¡No lo toque! –replicó Xóchitl dándole un manotazo y halándolo hacia atrás– Si lo hace podría matarlo

.

Tres semanas atrás Xóchitl acarreaba agua en el río cuando encontró el cuerpo entre las malezas, a la orilla. Lo llevó cargando hasta su casa, y apenas si pudo colocarlo sobre la cama de piedra antes de caer en la inconsciencia por casi un día entero. Agradecía enormemente que la piedra color esmeralda que colgaba de su cuello la hubiera protegido, o de lo contrario estaría en el Mundo de los Muertos.

.

–Espere un momento… ¿Me está diciendo que podría estar hechizado?

–Sí, Akihiko-kun

.

En la casa de Hiroki, éste era consolado por su abuela y su esposo.

.

–¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que puedo verles y oírles? ¿Por qué ahora?

–La verdad no tengo idea, pero me alegra que sea así –expresó el peliazul

.

_Chibi-tan_ observaba la escena con nostalgia, sin poder evitar sentirse excluido. Si bien era cierto que no era la primera vez que acompañaba a un ánima a las fiestas de Día de Muertos, sí era la primera vez que presenciaba una verdadera convivencia entre vivos y muertos.

.

_"Así debería ser siempre"_

.

–Ya no llores, Hiro-chan ¿O es que pretendes pasar así todo el día?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –gruñó el castaño, apegado al regazo de su abuela y esposo

–Eres tan lindo como siempre, Hiro-san

–¡No digas esas cosas delante de mi abuela!

.

_Chibi-tan_ jugueteaba con un brazalete hecho de semillas de café notando que se le cayeron dos. No le dio importancia y siguió observando.

.

_"Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando Shinobu"_

.

–La he visto antes –musitó el rubio mientras tomaba la fotografía del altar

–Pero ¿Cómo? –Miyagi no cabía en sí de cada sorpresa que le daba el menor– Ella murió antes de que tú…

–Naciera, sí, sí, sí… –siseó el muchacho– El año pasado venía en la misma barca que yo… ella fue quien me dijo varias de las cosas de las que ya te he hablado… –luego se puso en pose pensativa– ¿Cuánto tiempo dijo que llevaba en el Mundo de los Muertos? Hmm… ¿veinte años, tal vez? –Miyagi asintió– Es bueno que no la hayas olvidado en todo ese tiempo

.

Eso descolocó un poco al mayor. A decir verdad era la primera persona que no le echaba en cara el hecho de aferrarse al recuerdo de su sensei, contrario a Risako y a quienes le conocían. Por otra parte todavía no terminaba de asimilar varias cosas, como la forma en la que murió el muchacho y el hecho de que pudiera verle y oírle.

.

–¿Sabes? No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo puedes verme y hablar conmigo, pero me alegra que así sea –continuó, un poco sonrojado. Luego de eso se llevó a la boca otra cucharada de calabaza en tacha– Hmmm… me hubiera gustado aprender a cocinar algo así

.

_"Pobre chico… no merecía esa muerte tan horrenda siendo tan joven"_

.

Guiado por sus impulsos, Miyagi se acercó al pequeño y rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos para atraerlo contra sí. El menor se tensó en cuanto sintió el contacto, pues no sólo podía ser visto y escuchado por ese hombre, sino también palpado. El pelinegro iba a soltarlo, creyendo que aquello le recordaba al menor el ultraje que sufrió justo antes de morir, pero desistió en cuanto el rubio dejó a un lado el plato de calabaza para recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro y rodearle con ambas manos.

.

Tres, dos, uno… _Chibi-tan_ salía corriendo de la casa de Hiroki hasta llegar a la orilla del río, donde se dejó caer de rodillas y rompió a llorar a lágrima viva mientras los brazaletes en sus tobillos y muñecas se tornaban de un color amarillo rojizo y le iban quemando la piel. El dolor pronto se hizo insoportable, pero algunos minutos más tarde volvieron a su color original.

.

–No debí quedarme demasiado con la familia de Kusama-san –suspiró mientras veía las cicatrices que le quedaron– ni con ellos ni con nadie…

.

No podía volver, pues la atmósfera familiar que se había desarrollado en la casa Kusama-Kamijou y lo ocurrido hace unos minutos era una insinuación clara de que su presencia estaba de más. Sin embargo pronto llegó una interrogante a su cabeza.

.

_"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué Kamijou-san pudo vernos a los tres? En otros años los muertos no podíamos ser vistos por los vivos y mucho menos hablar con ellos… eso sólo podía lograrlo un chamán ¿Qué sucedió ahora? ¿Será que Dios al fin ha permitido que los muertos y los vivos podamos interrelacionarnos físicamente?... no, de ser así todas las ánimas habrían sido vistas por los vivos y se hubiera desatado el caos… entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué Kamijou-san pudo verme a mí? Se supone que ningún vivo debe verme y mucho menos recordarme… ese era el objeto de llevar estos brazaletes"_

.

.

VII.-

Akihiko Usami cada vez entendía menos. Aunque él era un escritor reconocido dentro y fuera del país, no creía en cosas como la magia y la brujería, y por ello jamás los plasmaba en sus escritos. Sin embargo, oír tales palabras de Xóchitl lo hacían dudar. Asimismo varias preguntas llenaban su mente, a decir verdad eso era demasiada información en un solo día, y no uno cualquiera, sino precisamente el día en que –según la creencia– los muertos visitaban a los vivos para pasar un buen rato.

.

–Lamentablemente no tengo mucho conocimiento de estas cosas y no podría decirle la clase de hechizo que tiene, mucho menos con qué propósito fue hecho –prosiguió la anciana– Pero lo que sí le puedo decir, Akihiko-kun, es que está vinculado de alguna forma con el olvido de Kyoukou-kun y el resto del pueblo

.

Eso sonaba descabellado y lógico a la vez: eso explicaría por qué en sus visitas anuales al pueblo nunca oyó que la gente se compadeciera del hermanito de Takahiro Takahashi, sino solamente de Manami, o el por qué no había una tumba en el panteón con el nombre de Misaki, o lo conservado que se encontraba éste como para haber muerto ya hace tiempo. Sin embargo todavía quedaba pendiente el por qué el pequeño huyó del pueblo y no se presentó al funeral de su hermano.

.

–Lo que sea que haya pasado hace seis años, debió ser demasiado malo como para obligarlo a huir así

.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos sobre una de las paredes de la casita. Un _adelante_ fue todo lo que Xóchitl pronunció sin siquiera voltear a ver, para instar así a sus _visitas_ a entrar.

.

Miyagi y Shinobu seguían abrazados, pero ahora el mayor acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos dorados. Se preguntaba si sería correcto decirle la verdad a Risako y a su familia, aun cuando el muchacho había depositado su confianza en él. Por alguna razón no quería traicionarlo, pero aquello era demasiado importante como para callarlo.

.

En esos pensamientos estaba que apenas si se percató de que el muchacho se separaba lentamente de él para mirarle directo a los ojos.

.

–Por favor no me olvides –soltó sin titubear, pero con un tierno sonrojo

–¿Ah?

–Sensei decía que la forma más cruel en la que uno puede morir es el olvido… y yo le creo, aun cuando la forma en que morí no fue precisamente la mejor. Verás, hace poco conocí a un ánima olvidada… sin nombre, sin familia ni amigos, sin hogar ni rumbo fijo… debe ser horrible que nadie te recuerde cuando tú sí lo haces, incluso después de muerto –sus ojos grises se empezaban a empañar– por eso, por favor no me olvides

–No lo haré –el pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa y depositó un beso sobre su frente

.

Nana, Nowaki y Hiroki estaban sentados sobre el petate junto al altar, hablando de los buenos tiempos.

.

–¿A dónde fue el chico? –inquirió el castaño refiriéndose a Chibi-tan

–Qué raro… hace unos minutos estaba aquí –musitó el peliazul

–Yo voy a buscarlo –espetó Nana levantándose de su lugar– No puede andar muy lejos

–Demo, Nana-sama…

–Aun puedo caminar. Además ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar –dijo ella guiñándoles un ojo y luego de eso se fue

–Algo está tramando –habló Hiroki, suspicaz– algo se trae, yo lo sé

.

Los labios de su esposo se posaron sobre los suyos, impidiéndole formular cualquier teoría. Le sorprendió de sobremanera la calidez que emanaba, pues tenía entendido que las almas del más allá no podían ser palpadas. Al principio se quedó estático pero luego correspondió el gesto, mientras instintivamente llevaba los brazos tras la nuca del más alto. Asimismo Nowaki colocaba las manos sobre la cintura del mayor y lo atraía contra sí. Cuando fue necesario respirar, ambos se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos.

.

–Te eché tanto de menos, Hiro-san

–Yo… también –farfulló el castaño

.

Se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato sin decir una sola palabra, no era necesario.

.

–Nowaki… yo… t-tengo frío

.

El menor captó el mensaje oculto tras esas palabras, por lo que tomó su mano y lo condujo a la habitación en que compartieron tantas noches.

.

En tanto Nana deambulaba por el pueblo buscando al pequeño y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Vio que estaba a la orilla del río, hecho bolita.

.

–Takahashi Misaki

–¿Eh? –el pequeño estaba anonadado

–Tu nombre es Takahashi Misaki y eres hermano menor de Takahashi Takahiro

–¿C-cómo lo s-sabe?

–Vamos, pequeño… yo los vi nacer a ambos, además, estuviste presente en mi funeral

.

_"Nana-sama… ¿Cómo puede recordarme ella? ¡Es cierto! Ella murió mucho antes de lo que pasó hace seis años…"_

.

–Si no dije nada fue porque no quería confundir a Nowaki-kun y Hiro-chan… –continuó Nana– al parecer ellos no se acuerdan de ti –se agachó al nivel del menor y revolvió suavemente sus cabellos– Vamos a curarte esas heridas –el chico le miró, interrogante– Me di cuenta porque no dejabas de mirarte las muñecas y jugar con las pulseras… vamos, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos

–H-hai

.

Chibi-tan se levantó del pasto y siguió a Nana hasta una chocita cuyo interior emanaba una tenue luz naranja. Nana tocó la madera un par de veces y luego de que adentro respondieran con un _adelante_, entró junto al castañito, sin darse cuenta que se le caía una tercera semilla de café de su brazalete. Apenas se abrió la puerta, una incrédula mirada color violeta recayó sobre ellos.

.

–No… no puede ser –decía, atónito– no… ustedes…

.

_"¿Quién es él?"_ se preguntaba el pequeño _"Lo he visto de algún lado, lo sé… wow, tiene unos bonitos ojos, y ese porte tan elegante, seguro debe ser alguien de fuera… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Me está mirando?!"_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. VIII - IX

Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Se supone que tenía que haber terminado de publicarlo ayer 3 de noviembre, pero la verdad no tenía contemplado que saldría con mis padres, por lo que me quedé sin compu y sin Internet hasta apenas ayer que volví.

Bueno, de todas maneras ya estoy aquí con mi quinta entrega de esta historia.

.

**ACLARACIONES:** Aparición de Shinoda. Para quienes no han leído el manga de Junjou Romantica, Shinoda es un agente de bienes raíces con el que Hiroki mantuvo una relación antes de que apareciera Nowaki. En lo personal se me hizo bastante acosador, pero bueno.

Además de eso, las partes de esta entrega ocurren en tiempos completamente diferentes, ya lo verán.

.

Bien, no los aburro más con mi perorata ¡A leer se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica ni la tradición de Día de Muertos me pertenecen.**

.

.

.

VIII

.

Miyagi y Shinobu ya habían terminado de comer y ahora iban por las callecitas empedradas, mientras la gente iba y venía. El mayor le había propuesto ir a la casa de Risako y el menor aceptó.

.

–Te va a gustar su casa, es…

–¡Shh! –le dijo el ánima en un susurro– No digas nada o van a pensar que estás loco

–¿Ah?

–Nadie ha notado mi presencia, al parecer solo tú puedes verme

–Entiendo

.

Iban en un silencio para nada incómodo, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la castaña. Miyagi tocó un par de veces y luego de un _adelante_ entraron. Ella se encontraba dándoles la espalda, haciendo la santa señal con un pequeño sahumerio frente a un monumental altar de tres niveles, soportados por columnas de estilo barroco estípite (30) todos decorados en satín blanco con caprichosos pliegues que semejaban nubes: en el primero se encontraba la fotografía de Shinobu, reflejada en un espejo (31), en torno a la cual se repartían veladoras, cirios (32), varias piezas de pan de muerto (33), calaveras de azúcar y chocolate, dulces, varias pilas de frutas, algunos lloroncitos (34), canastillas con flores, entre otras cosas, incluso el bonito disfraz de conejo con zanahoria incluida. En el segundo nivel se encontraba una imagen de la Virgen María, algunos cirios, así como varios motivos de angelitos, estrellas doradas y plateadas, pegados sobre la tela. Un crucifijo, estaba situado en el nivel más alto; dos grandes tiras de tela de organza blanca, también decorada con angelitos y estrellas, se bifurcaban hacia los lados hasta abajo, sin tocar el piso.

.

–¿No crees que exageraste? –espetó el menor con cara de aburrimiento

–¡Vamos, Shinobu! Eres mi herma…

.

Apenas volteó a ver para divisar a quien le hablaba, se puso pálida y sin más se desmayó. Unos minutos y un salpicón de agua más tarde la mujer se recuperaba de la impresión.

.

–¿C-cómo…?

–La verdad no tengo idea, pero ya estoy aquí –el menor se anticipó a la pregunta

.

Mientras tanto, un toque de la puerta ponía alerta a la pareja que descansaba bajo sábanas después de amarse intensamente. El mayor se vistió y salió a abrir.

.

–¡Kamijou!

–Shinoda-san –musitó con desagrado

–¡Vaya! Es más grande que la del año pasado –dijo refiriéndose a la ofrenda, mientras entraba como Juan en su casa (35) – ¿A qué se debe, nee?

–No te importa –gruñó

–Veo que sigues de luto –el hombre tomaba la fotografía de Nowaki– ¿Por qué no lo dejas de una vez?

–No empieces con eso –Hiroki ya sabía de lo que iba aquello y por eso debía darse prisa y sacarlo de su casa

–Nee, Kamijou-kun –Shinoda se le acercaba peligrosamente, acorralándolo contra una pared– Ya han pasado ocho meses… debes dejarlo ir

–¡Aléjate de mí! –puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre para empujarlo

–¡Vamos, hombre! –él le tomó las manos y las besó– Él ya no está aquí, no hay nada que te impida rehacer tu vida –se acercó a sus labios, dejando escasos milímetros de espacio– enamorarte de nuevo…

–¡Calla! –el castaño le pegó una bofetada- Ya te lo he dicho y no me cansaré de decirlo ¡Lo amo, y ni tú ni nadie cambiará eso!

–No te veo muy convencido –Shinoda introducía su mano bajo la camisa del castaño, poniéndolo sumamente nervioso- Y no te culpo… en estos ocho meses no has tenido a nadie que te brinde calor

.

Iba a ponerle otra bofetada, pero Shinoda fue más rápido y le sujetó las muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra masajeaba su entrepierna. Intentó forcejear, pero él le ganaba en fuerza.

.

–¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima o yo mismo te enviaré al Mundo de los Muertos!

.

"_¡No! No puede ser… él no debería… ¡yo mismo lo maté!"_

.

.

En la choza de Xóchitl sucedía algo distinto.

.

–¡Misaki!

.

Akihiko se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se aproximó al muchachito. Apenas lo palpó un poco, los brazaletes empezaron a arder y eventualmente el dolor vino de nuevo.

.

–¡Aléjese de mí! –soltó el muchacho antes de salir corriendo

.

Corría tanto como podía, pues aunque se tratase de un ánima los brazaletes le daban ciertas limitaciones. Esta vez decidió no ir al río y optó por sumergirse entre árboles y malezas. Cuando ya no pudo más, se dejó caer sobre la tierra húmeda y de nuevo rompió a llorar.

.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_ se preguntaba el novelista, quien salió corriendo tras él _"Apenas lo toqué y se encendieron así… pero por lo visto no es la primera vez que le pasa" _también él había notado las cicatrices _"Puede ser que de alguna manera estén ligados con el hechizo del que Xóchitl-sama habló… pero ¿de qué forma? ¿Con qué propósito?... Misaki…"_

.

Xóchitl le narraba a Nana todo lo que le reveló a Akihiko.

.

–¿Ha pensado en llamar a Sumi-sama? –espetó Nana

–Lamentablemente él murió unos meses después de mi visita de hace seis años –respondió Xóchitl– Y cuatro días después de que hallé el cuerpo de Takahashi-kun, quise consultar con su hijo, Keiichi-kun, pero temo que desapareció

–Ya veo…

–Disculpe, Nana-san, pero hay algo que me gustaría saber

–¿Sí?

–¿Cómo es posible que ustedes los muertos puedan ser vistos este año?

–Oh… la verdad desconozco si el resto de ellos pueden ser vistos, pero al menos Hiro-chan nos ha visto a Nowaki y a mí desde que Misaki-kun está con nosotros

–Interesante

.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué reaccionaron así? –se preguntaba cierto muchacho, quien recuperaba el aliento luego de varios minutos– Normalmente lo hacen cuando he pasado demasiado tiempo con las personas, pero con él… no fueron ni tres segundos… ¿será que él es _esa_ persona de la que Sumi-sama hablaba?

.

.

IX.-

Invierno. Una epidemia se propagaba por todo el pueblo, abatiendo a casi la mitad de la población. Entre tantos enfermos se encontraba Misaki Takahashi, quien era atendido por su hermano y su cuñada. El pequeño se encontraba dormido –aparentemente– mientras los dos adultos estaban sentados a un lado de su cama.

.

–¿Me dirás qué fue lo que pasó? –inquirió ella con tono dulce

–¿Ah?

–Has estado algo ausente desde que salió Kusama-san de aquí ¿pasa algo con Misaki?

–Algo así… –suspiró con pesar– Dijo que se encontró la cura

–¡Eso es motivo de alegría! ¡Al fin Misaki-kun podrá sanarse!

–Pero hay un problema –musitó el hombre sin cambiar su tono cansado, haciendo que se le borrara la expresión jovial a su mujer– Misaki se encuentra en fase terminal… dice que es poco probable que funcione

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –a ella se le quebraba la voz

–Máximo tres años

.

El tiempo pasaba y aunque el estado del pequeño Takahashi ya no era tan crítico como en varias ocasiones, tampoco mejoraba aun cuando el médico aprobó que se empleara el tratamiento. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para esperar el beso de la muerte, pero Takahiro, Manami y Nowaki Kusama hacían lo posible por postergar esa fecha. Sin embargo los esfuerzos no hacían gran diferencia y eso de cierta manera mermaba su fuerza de voluntad, incluida la del menor.

.

–Nii-san –un día murmuró el castañito, cuyo aspecto demacrado asustaría a más de uno, postrado en su cama– basta

–¿Qué?

–Basta… debes dejarme ir y continuar con tu vida al lado de nee-san

–No digas esas cosas –los ojos de Takahiro se empañaban– sé que ha sido difícil para todos, pero tú vas a estar bien, saldrás de esta. Te prometo que te compondrás, seguirás estudiando, te graduarás y conocerás a…

–No, nii-san… ya lo sé… ya sé que no viviré mucho tiempo. Por eso te pido que te detengas… yo… tú has hecho tanto por mí, incluso sacrificaste todo lo que pudiste haber sido y tenido para procurar mi bienestar… lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es cuidarte desde donde quiera que vaya a ir

–Misaki… por favor no te despidas… ¡no aún!

–Lo siento, nii-san…

.

Unos días más tarde el inclemente frío se volvió aún más feroz, tanto que ya ni la gente salía de sus casas de noche. Y eso era perfecto para cierto muchachito, que salía a hurtadillas de su casa, amparado por la luz de la luna, para ya nunca volver.

.

–Lo siento, nii-san, pero ya no quiero causarte más molestias… ni a ti ni a nadie

.

Deambuló entre bosques y malezas alrededor de cinco días, hasta que perdió la conciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba dentro de una choza hecha de adobe (36), cuyas paredes estaban retacadas de máscaras, manojos de hierbas, utensilios y otras cosas. Se incorporó sobre lo que parecía ser una cama de madera cubierta con un petate, y sus ojos pronto se encontraron con los oscuros ónices de un hombre de edad avanzada, ataviado con una túnica negra con detalles en colores metálicos, que portaba varios collares hechos de gran variedad de materiales como semillas, conchas, piedras, plumas de aves, etc., así como un bastón y sobre su hombro izquierdo lo que parecía ser una iguana.

.

–Vaya, pensé que jamás despertarías –espetó este con tono jovial

–Etto… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

–Bueno, yo soy un chamán y estás en mi casa… –respondió tranquilamente– Te encontré hace dos días que iba por plantas medicinales

.

Algunas tacitas de té de canela y una charla más tarde, el chamán se encontraba confeccionando brazaletes con semillas de café, cacao y maíz.

.

–…debo advertirte que este trabajo seguirá funcionando aun cuando hayas muerto ¿Estás seguro de esto, muchacho? –le preguntó, y él asintió– Está bien, tú ganas

.

Después le hizo una limpia con un manojo de hierbas aromáticas (37) al mismo tiempo que recitaba algo incomprensible para el niño. Posteriormente le entregó los brazaletes y una pequeña bolsita de tela donde venía guardado un botón de flor de cempasúchil. Cuando todas las piezas fueron colocadas, estas adquirieron una tonalidad amarillo-rojiza que al instante le escoció la piel al menor, pero en menos de un segundo se apagó.

.

–Listo, ya todo el pueblo te ha olvidado –musitó el chamán– Por cierto, ya te lo había advertido pero te lo vuelvo a decir: tus brazaletes y el botón de cempasúchil brillarán inmediatamente de que conozcas a la persona que te amará y que amarás también. Sin embargo no podrás acercarte a ella o él porque sucederá lo mismo que con los demás.

–Lo sé… pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por nii-san –luego de eso sacó un billete y se lo entregó. Finalmente se inclinó en una reverencia y salió de ahí no sin antes despedirse– Gracias por todo, Sumi-sama

–Ay, muchacho… sólo tú sabes lo que haces –suspiró con pesar una vez que vio al chico alejarse

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**30.-** Las columnas de estilo **barroco estípite** son pilastras (o columnas, valga la redundancia) en forma de pirámide truncada, con la base menor hacia abajo.

**31.-** Lo de la fotografía ya lo mencioné en la segunda entrega.

**32.-** Olvidé mencionarlo junto con las velas y veladoras en episodios pasados, pero los tres significan luz, fe y esperanza. Son un símbolo de amor eterno y la Iglesia lo enseña como la presencia de Cristo.

**33.-** Los hay de diferentes estilos y formas. El más popular es redondo, cubierto de azúcar blanca o roja, con tiras que simulan huesitos. También están aquellos con formas de esqueletos o animales. En la tercera entrega ya expliqué que es el equivalente al tamal.

**34.-** Los **lloroncitos** son figurillas de cerámica que representan a los deudos sufrientes y su origen es prehispánico.

El primer nivel de la ofrenda representa el mundo terrenal, el segundo el cielo y el tercero la cúspide celestial. Toda esta ofrenda alude a la que se monta en un lugar llamado Huaquechula, en el estado de Puebla (México).

**35.-** Como **Juan en su casa** se refiere a circular por la casa de un amigo con demasiada confianza.

**36.-** El **adobe** es una pieza para construcción hecha de una masa de barro (arcilla y arena) mezclada con paja, moldeada en forma de ladrillo y secada al sol; con ellos se construyen paredes y muros de variadas edificaciones.

**37.-** Tienen muchas aplicaciones y se realizan con materiales variados. Pero para esta parte y finalidades del fic, aquí Sumi-sama sacude las hierbas dándole unos golpecitos leves a Misaki.

.

Bueno, pues con esto me despido. Ya estaré subiendo pasado mañana el capítulo final, y de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza.


	6. X - XI

He aquí con mi sexta entrega de esta humilde historia. De verdad lamento la tardanza, pero los estúpidos exámenes fríen mi cerebro, y por ello es que no he logrado terminar el fic. Pretendía terminarlo con esta entrega, pero estoy falta de ideas para la parte final y con estos exámenes pues menos tiempo tengo.

Bueno, ya no les harto con mis quejas y mejor pasamos al fic, que como dije, no es el capítulo final. Terrorista ya no saldrá sino hasta el capítulo final, y Egoísta aparecerá de forma breve en este cap. Como la vez pasada, cada parte está ambientada en diferentes tiempos.

.

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica no me pertenece**

.

.

X.-

"_¡No! No puede ser él… él no debería… ¡yo mismo lo maté!"_

.

–¡No puedes! –vociferó Shinoda sin evitar temblar un poco– ¡Tú estás muerto!

–Lo diré una vez más: quítale tus sucias manos de encima o te llevaré conmigo al Mundo de los Muertos –la voz de Nowaki sonaba tan fría que congelaría el mismo infierno– así termine condenado en el averno por toda la eternidad

.

Hiroki aprovechó la distracción para zafarse de Shinoda.

.

–¡Lárgate de nuestra casa! –ordenó el castaño– ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas!

–Está bien, mi Hiro-kun –respondió Shinoda, con el orgullo intacto. Luego se dirigió al ánima– Aunque me sorprende que ni siquiera la muerte ha logrado separarlos, al menos ella ni tú podrán quitarme todo lo que Hiro-kun y yo vivimos –y dicho esto salió de la casa, no sin antes ver con suma satisfacción la expresión molesta del que fuera médico del pueblo

–Nowaki... yo… –el mayor se sentía sumamente humillado. A decir verdad todavía le incomodaba el oscuro pasado que compartió con Shinoda, varios años atrás– yo… debí echarlo en el momento en que le abrí la puerta…

–Él tiene razón –su gesto molesto cambió por su habitual actitud gentil. Tomó a su esposo entre sus brazos y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro– la muerte me quitó todo, menos lo vivido con Hiro-san.

.

Estuvieron así otro momento más hasta que Hiroki notó la tardanza de Nana y _Chibi-tan_ así que decidieron salir a buscarlos.

.

.

Akihiko ya se había cansado de correr y no lograba dar con el chico de los ojos color esmeralda. Por alguna razón más allá de las preguntas que quería hacerle, quería encontrarle, acunarlo entre sus brazos, lamer sus cicatrices y borrar la evidente tristeza que opacaba el brillo de esos bonitos ojos esmeralda. Siguió caminando por varios minutos, pero se detuvo y sintió su corazón desgarrarse al encontrar al chiquillo bajo un árbol, acurrucado sobre la húmeda tierra, con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados, algunas espinas enterradas en sus pies descalzos y las cicatrices rojas bajo esos malditos adornos causantes de su sufrimiento.

.

Misaki abrió los ojos abruptamente en cuanto sintió que el botón de cempasúchil en la bolsita que guardaba dentro de su túnica ardía con más intensidad. Akihiko lo notó y lo primero que pudo hacer fue intentar sacárselo, pero dicho botón le quemaba la piel.

.

–¡Basta! –le rogaba el chico con los ojos llorosos, iniciando un forcejeo– ¡Se está haciendo daño! ¡Por favor aléjese de mí!

.

Ignorando la advertencia del pequeño, dejó de lado el botón e intentó arrancarle una de las pulseras, pero todas ellas ardieron como metales al rojo vivo, causándoles heridas a ambos.

.

–¡No haga eso, duele!

–Aguanta un poco, Misaki

–¡Suélteme! ¡No tiene idea de lo que está haciendo!

–¡Tal vez, pero no tienes que aguantar esto!

.

Los ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas y el dolor se volvía tan insoportable para ambos, aunado a eso los forcejeos de Misaki no le ayudaban, así que tuvo una idea.

.

–Ven conmigo

.

Tomó al chico entre sus brazos y lo llevó cargando cual princesa hasta llegar a la casa de Xóchitl. Sin decir _agua va_, entró al cuarto donde se encontraba el cuerpo del menor.

.

–¿Qué significa esto? –musitó trémulamente el ojiesmeralda– ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

.

Misaki bajó de los brazos de Akihiko y revisó su propio cuerpo, encontrándose con que las tres semillas faltantes de sus brazaletes de ánima eran las mismas tres que faltaban en el cadáver.

.

–No es posible… yo mismo me aseguré de que nadie pudiera encontrarme

.

.

XI.-

Nuevo invierno. Transcurrió un año desde su huida del lugar que lo vio nacer. La gente se recuperaba rápidamente de aquella epidemia, incluido él: no sabía si algo tenía que ver el trabajo de Sumi-sama, pero su salud había mejorado notablemente, como si nunca hubiera padecido tal cosa. Como fuera, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo debido a sus pulseras en tobillos y muñecas, sólo haría una _visita_ a sus conocidos y se iría a donde quiera que pudiera vagabundear.

.

Deambulaba por las solitarias callejuelas bajo la luz de la luna, hasta que dio con la clínica del joven médico que en otro tiempo intentó curarlo de su enfermedad: Kusama Nowaki. Se asomó por una de las ventanas sin que nadie notara su presencia, y observó la escena: éste se encontraba rodeado de varios pequeñines que estiraban sus bracitos para ser cargados por él, en tanto que su sensei, Kamijou Hiroki, trataba de quitarle de encima a un compañero de trabajo, Tsumori, quien abrazaba efusivamente al médico. Un rato más tarde pasó a la casa de uno de sus ex-compañeros de secundaria: Takatsuki Shinobu. El muchacho se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro, con música clásica de fondo. Aunque no lo conocía mucho, sentía pena por él, pues mientras éste anhelaba el reconocimiento de su familia y mostrar su valía –aunque no lo demostrara–, Misaki sólo quería pasar desapercibido, desaparecer de las memorias de todas aquellas personas a las que –de alguna manera que sentía– había dañado. Posterior a eso pasó con varias personas más, cuyas vidas eran igual o más felices, hasta que llegó a la humilde casita en la que vivió tantos años de felicidad al lado de su hermano.

.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta de madera, esperando a que saliera. Aunque él no le recordara, quería verlo por última vez antes de desaparecer definitivamente del pueblo y de su vida. Por obvias razones no le diría que él era Takahashi Misaki, su hermano menor. Esperaba pacientemente a que saliera, mas nunca respondió. Preocupado, se marchó de ahí en su búsqueda y suspiró con alivio cuando lo vio en compañía de Manami, ayudándola a cargar con las bolsas de las compras que hicieron para Navidad. Lo siguió hasta su casa, pero había transcurrido un buen rato y en consecuencia sus muñecas le empezaron a arder. Manami ya había entrado a la casa cuando un quejido mal refrenado salió de su boca. Tuvo que ocultarse en el callejoncito que su casa y la de al lado formaban para que Takahiro no lo encontrara, pero no se había percatado de la presencia de otra persona.

.

–Pero miren qué cosita tan linda tenemos aquí –espetó un hombre con tono pervertido mientras se ponía en cuclillas y le acariciaba la mejilla, descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Inmediatamente el menor se tensó– No temas, no te haré daño si te portas bien –se incorporó encima del muchacho, impidiéndole toda escapatoria. Sostuvo sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras metía la otra bajo el pantalón color café– No pongas esa cara, ya verás lo mucho que vas a disfrutarlo

.

Intentó clamar por ayuda, pero recordó que gracias al servicio que solicitó a Sumi-sama, nadie le recordaba por lo que ahora era un completo extraño. Sólo por ese momento deseó que su nii-san recordara y llegara en su ayuda.

.

"_Nii-san… si he de morir esta noche, al menos será con la satisfacción de verte feliz"_

.

Justo en el momento en que el que ese malhechor profanaría su cuerpo, llegó su salvación: Takahiro le había dado con un palo en la cabeza y corrió a socorrer al menor. Con lo que ambos no contaban, sin embargo, era que el delincuente portaba un gran cuchillo que sin remordimiento alguno enterró en la espalda del azabache, arrebatándole así la vida.

.

.

Eventualmente se celebró el funeral. Todo el pueblo estaba presente ahí, e incluso había dos o tres personas que no había visto antes, entre ellos un hombre de tez clara como leche, cabello sedoso y brillante cual hilos de plata recién labrados, y unos ojos color violeta que en esos momentos reflejaban un dolor disfrazado con su fría expresión. Sintió culpa por él y por todos ellos.

.

"_El propósito de esto era precisamente evitarle más penas a nii-san"_ lloraba internamente el castañito de los ojos color esmeralda, oculto en algún punto ciego del cementerio _"Pero al final… aun cuando nunca me reconoció, terminé siendo una carga y él lo pagó con su vida"_

.

Una vez que se hubo vaciado el panteón, fue a visitar la tumba donde yacía el cuerpo de la persona que le dio todo en la vida. Lloró amargamente, sin importarle que las semillas le quemaran tanto que incluso se le viera la carne bajo la piel.

.

"_Esto no es nada comparado con haberte perdido, nii-san… lo siento tanto"_

.

.

Durante dos años más Takahashi Misaki vivió deambulando de pueblo en pueblo, llorando su pena en silencio, pasando desapercibido como lo había planeado, pensando en todo aquello que pudo haber sido y que nunca fue.

.

"_¿Así será estar muerto?"_ se preguntó un día de Muertos, en algún río de algún lugar _"¿Así se sentirán las llamadas ánimas olvidadas cuando tienen que deambular por cualquier lugar porque no tienen a nadie que les recuerde?... Si es así, entonces ya no hay diferencia entre estar vivo o muerto para mí"_

.

Y así, a sus apenas 17 años, Misaki Takahashi se dejó caer a la zona más profunda, rocosa y vertiginosa del río, donde seguramente el agua borraría todo vestigio de su cuerpo. No intentó luchar por su vida, no pidió ayuda, sólo dejó que el aire poco a poco abandonara sus pulmones y el agua ocupara su lugar.

.

"_Nii-san… donde quiera que estés… perdón… y gracias por todo"_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. XII - XIII

Buenas! He aquí con otra entrega. Como ya se han dado cuenta -sobre todo quienes también siguen mi otro fic, El Cuartel del Metal- la inspiración es muy caprichosa conmigo y llega cuando menos la espero. En fin, tal vez este capítulo les haga llorar igual o más que el anterior ¡Por favor no me maten!

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica y la celebración de Día de Muertos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

.

.

XII.-

La habitación donde reposaba el cuerpo de Takahashi Misaki se encontraba sumergida en un silencio sepulcral. Xóchitl y Nana habían salido de ahí pensando que ambos hombres tendrían mucho de qué hablar, pero ciertamente Akihiko no se atrevía a formular pregunta alguna por miedo a la respuesta, en tanto que el menor no se sentía lo suficientemente confiado como para revelarle a un desconocido las verdades que guardaba celosamente su corazoncito. El silencio era tan ensordecedor que Misaki ya no lo soportó y lo rompió.

.

–¿Quién es usted y cómo sabe mi nombre?

–Usami Akihiko –respondió el mayor– Mi nombre es Usami Akihiko y fui un amigo de tu hermano… él hablaba mucho sobre ti

–No –el menor entraba en pánico– no puede ser… no debería… ¡usted no debería saber…!

–Pero lo sé… desconozco la razón por la que huiste de aquí, pero sé que de alguna forma hiciste que todos aquí se olvidaran de ti

–Pero yo… usted… ¿Cómo?...

–Olvidaste que Takahiro tenía amigos fuera de este pueblo

.

_"Las tres personas que estaban en el funeral de nii-san… ¡no! ¡No puede ser __él__!"_

.

El ojiverde estaba anonadado, pues el hombre que había visto en el funeral de su hermano era el mismo que en estos momentos le hablaba. Sintió que la culpa le apretaba la garganta como si fuese una soga, sobre todo al recordar aquellos ojos color violeta ahogados en dolor y soledad perpetua. Sin meditar mucho en sus actos, se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras gotas de mar se deslizaban por sus mejillas sucias por la tierra.

.

–¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Intenté pasar por encima de una de las leyes que rigen la vida y la muerte, y lo único que logré fue quitarle a la persona que más amaba!

.

Aquella confesión no se la esperaba. A decir verdad había disimulado bastante bien sus sentimientos hacia Takahiro todos estos años, pero no se esperaba que el muchacho, a quien veía por primera vez y lamentablemente ya no existía en el Mundo de los Vivos, lo hubiera descubierto. Asimismo un sentimiento nuevo lo abrumaba de sobremanera.

.

_"¿Qué es esto? Se supone que debería odiarlo… prácticamente acaba de decirme que mató a su propio hermano, demo… por alguna razón no puedo ¿Cómo se supone que debería enfrentar esto?"_

.

Algo dentro de él se removió, y en lugar de reprocharle lo acunó entre sus brazos y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Asimismo las pulseras de Misaki volvían a arder, pero no le importó.

.

–Lo lamento tanto, Usami-san –articuló el muchacho, separándose lentamente del mayor– Yo… yo entiendo que me odie… lo merezco –y luego dijo en un tono casi inaudible– será mi castigo y lo aceptaré

–No –musitó el escritor, mirándolo fijamente– No soy un hombre de muchas creencias, pero si algo sé es que nadie merece cargar con tanto sufrimiento incluso después de morir… ya bastante tiene uno con lo vivido

–Ese es el problema, Usami-san –musitó una tercera persona, que recién entraba.

.

Un joven de unos 25 años, alto, de tez clara, cabello gris oscuro, rasgos más o menos agraciados, ónices tan oscuros como noche, ataviado con una larga túnica negra bordada en colores vivos, que portaba varios collares de variados materiales y colores, y sobre su hombro izquierdo descansaba una iguana de gran tamaño, había escuchado parte de la conversación y ahora entraba al recinto.

.

–Como dijo Misaki-kun, intentó pasar por encima de una de las leyes que rigen la vida y la muerte: nadie, ni siquiera ella, puede quitarnos todo lo vivido. –continuó– Al borrarse de los recuerdos de todos, les arrebató parte de sus vivencias, y al alejarse del mundo impidió que su presencia dejara huella en las memorias de quienes le iban conociendo. Mi padre sabía esto, pero dejó que su compasión por este niño pudiera más que su juicio, por ello murió meses después de su visita.

–¡Sumi-san! –exclamó el ánima

–Ven –el visitante instó al alma a acercarse– Tenemos que quitarte eso.

–Pero Sumi-san… yo…

–Usami-san tiene razón… el punto de ir al inframundo después de morir es encontrar el descanso eterno, no tienes por qué sufrir más. Además, ya has jugado bastante tiempo con la Muerte y hay que poner orden.

–¿Se puede revertir todo esto? –preguntó Akihiko

–Así es… los brazaletes dejarán de herirlo y alejarlo de los demás sólo si son retirados del cuerpo. En cuanto al olvido, deshacerlo es más difícil ya que Misaki-kun fue relegado en vida y para ello el cuerpo debe estar vivo, lo cual ya no es posible a menos que…

–¿A menos que qué?

–No puedo –el ojioscuro agachó la mirada– el precio es tan alto que no me atrevo siquiera a mencionarlo.

–¡Ya abriste la boca, escúpelo de una vez! –ordenó el novelista.

–¿Está seguro de querer saberlo, Usami-san? –el ojivioleta asintió– Está bien –suspiró con pesar– Alguien deberá entregar su vida a cambio de la vida de Misaki-kun

–¿No hay otra forma? –preguntó Misaki, temeroso

–No, Misaki-kun, y deberías saberlo. Otra de las leyes de la vida y la muerte es que debes dar para recibir, y ambas cosas deben ser del mismo valor.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Sabes que está prohibido traer un alma del Mundo de los Muertos sin dar a cambio algo del mismo valor… y lo que puede equipararse con un alma es sólo otra alma.

–¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ya he causado bastantes molestias como para que…! –alegó el pequeño entre sollozos ahogados– ¡Además nadie querría dar su vida por la mía! ¡Todo mundo le teme a la muerte porque ama la vida!

–Ese es el problema, por eso revertir el olvido es prácticamente imposible.

–Lo haré –musitó Akihiko– Su vida a cambio de la mía

.

.

XIII.-

De nada habían servido las negativas de Misaki para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sumi recitaba algo incomprensible para los dos presentes, mientras hacía una limpia con varias hierbas aromáticas. Terminado esto, el alma de Misaki quedó limitada de tal forma que sólo podía moverse en un área menor a medio metro a la redonda.

.

–Adelante, Usami-san

–¿Ah?

–Pensé que ya se había dado cuenta, pero tendré que decirlo… usted es el único que puede quitarle los brazaletes a Misaki-kun

.

No fue necesario que el ojinegro dijera más para que Akihiko comprendiera los sentimientos que le surgieron desde la primera vez que lo tocó. Se acercó al cuerpo de Misaki y con delicadeza tomó una de sus pequeñas manos para sacarle el brazalete, que al instante se puso amarillo para después volver a su color original. Hizo lo mismo con los otros tres brazaletes hasta que todos estuvieron fuera. Luego el joven le indicó que colocara las alhajas en un recipiente donde había una pequeña flama. Akihiko así lo hizo, y apenas tocaron el fondo, la flama se tornó de color verde y las piezas quedaron reducidas a cenizas. Misaki notó que sus brazaletes de ánima desaparecían y que el botón de flor de cempasúchil, tanto del cuerpo como de su alma, se abría a la vida con todo su esplendor.

.

–Listo, las ataduras de Misaki-kun ya han sido rotas. De ahora en adelante quien le conozca le recordará –y luego suspiró pesadamente– Ahora viene lo más difícil…

–Antes de que hagas cualquier cosa –intervino Usami, y luego volteó a ver al ánima– quisiera saber tus motivos

–Yo… no puedo… –el flequillo le cubría la mirada

–Usami-san dará su vida a cambio de la tuya –espetó Sumi– lo menos que le debes es una explicación ¿no crees?

–Yo… está bien

.

Y así Misaki Takahashi expuso sus motivos, desde su huida hasta el día de su muerte. Akihiko no cabía de la sorpresa y en su corazón sentimientos encontrados se debatían entre sí, como odio por el tipo que acabó con la existencia de Takahiro, dolor por revivir en su mente el día de su funeral, empatía con el pequeño por todos esos años de soledad, admiración por las nobles intenciones del chico a pesar de sus actos, pero sobre todo amor por ese pequeño ente que pudo ver a través de él y se atrevió a desafiar incluso las leyes de la vida y la muerte por sus seres queridos.

.

–Si no vine antes, fue porque incluso en el Mundo de los Muertos hay reglas, y una de ellas es que un ánima no puede llegar a una casa o una ofrenda a menos que su familia le haya destinado un lugar en ella… y en el caso de las ánimas olvidadas, no podemos entrar a las casas sin ser invitados… yo… en verdad lamento hacerlo sufrir tanto, Usami-san

.

Como presagiando lo que vendría, las velas que se encontraban alrededor del cuerpo del pequeño Takahashi se apagaron, dejando la estancia a oscuras. Sin embargo eso no inmutó a Sumi, quien instó a Usami a pararse de frente al ánima, y luego de eso dibujó tres círculos con una tinta verde que brillaba en la oscuridad, uno alrededor de Misaki, otro alrededor de Akihiko, y uno más grande rodeando a los dos.

.

–No tiene que hacer esto, Usagi-san –alegó el menor, pero se sonrojó notablemente cuando notó su equivocación– ¡Perdón, Usami-san!

–Está bien para mí –le sonrió al ojiverde. Aunque la luz que ofrecían aquellos círculos era poca, pudo apreciar la expresión del chico– y sí, debo hacerlo. Ya ofrecí mi vida por la tuya y no puedo retractarme aunque quisiera

–¡¿Por qué?! –Misaki de nuevo volvía a llorar– ¡Usted tiene una vida por delante! ¡¿Por qué intercambiarla por la vida de alguien que no hizo más que causar problemas?!

–Es cierto, pero… el amor de hermano que le tuviste a Takahiro fue tan grande como para desafiar las leyes de la vida y la muerte. Eso es mil veces más valioso incluso que una vida como la mía. Por eso… vive y sé feliz

–¡No, Usagi-san! ¡No se despida! ¡Onegai!

.

Sin dar tiempo para reaccionar, Akihiko tomó posesión de los labios del menor y con ambas manos lo atrajo contra sí. Después de eso Misaki intentó resistirse, pero una calidez iba ahondando en donde en vida estuviera su corazón, una calidez tan agradable que no quería dejar de sentir. Fue entonces que guiado por sus instintos llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y sus finos dedos se enredaron en la cabellera platinada. El beso en sí era tierno, sin segundas intenciones, pero tan profundo que el aire les empezaba a faltar. Cuando fue necesario separarse, lo hicieron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos. No obstante, el brillo en los ojos color violeta se apagó, y éste cayó al suelo para no despertar.

.

–¡Usagi-san!

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

¡Lo sé! Soy una escoria por hacerle eso a Usami *corre a esconderse detrás del sofá*

Bueno, el último capítulo lo estoy terminando justo ahora, pero tal vez lo suba mañana o el domingo... chaito!.


	8. Final

Quiúbole, fans! Qué tal les trata la vida?! Como sea, aquí les traigo la última entrega de 'Nada es para siempre en la Tierra… sólo un poco aquí'. De verdad estoy agradecida por sus comentarios y porque se han interesado no sólo en la trama sino también en las costumbres mexicanas, lo cual de alguna forma me hace sentir orgullosa de ser mexicana.

.

**ACLARACIONES DEL CAPÍTULO:** Puesto que es el epílogo, está bastante largo (no pretendía alargarlo tanto, pero como ya dije antes, la inspiración es muy caprichosa conmigo), reserven un espacio en su agenda, XD, vayan por palomitas y refresco, un asiento cómodo y pongan la música que más les guste. Segunda, mencionaré algunos personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Tercera, algunas cosas bizarras y bastante disparatadas. Cuarta, más notas de autor: como dije en unos capítulos atrás, retomaré la tradición agregando nuevos elementos. Quinta, tal vez el final está muy abierto, pues de cierta manera la tradición no deja de celebrarse.

.

Bien, pues aquí la entrega final de este fic ¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

XIV.-

Media noche del dos de noviembre. La gente se aglomeraba en las tumbas de sus seres queridos para elevar una oración al Cielo, deseándoles a sus muertos un feliz regreso y licencia de Dios para volver el año siguiente. Entre todas esas personas se encontraban Miyagi y Risako, frente a la sepultura de quien fuera Shinobu Takatsuki.

.

–Tal vez nunca logre saber cómo y por qué pudieron verme y hablar conmigo, demo… no duden que volveré el año próximo

–¿Podremos verte de nuevo?

–No lo sé… no es algo que pase muy a menudo. –Risako rompía a llorar y Miyagi la abrazaba– Aun así, no se olviden de mí ¿de acuerdo?

.

La mujer estaba sorprendida, pues en vida su hermano apenas si sonreía como lo hacía ahora: sinceramente. En otro lado del cementerio, Nana y el matrimonio Kusama-Kamijou también se despedían.

.

–Espero verlos el año que sigue

–No sé si eso sea posible –dijo Nana tristemente– Lo único que logré saber fue que pudiste vernos gracias a la presencia de Takahashi Misaki-kun –los dos pusieron cara de no entender– Ese era el verdadero nombre de Chibi-tan… en fin, él no vendrá con nosotros así que…

–Entiendo –Hiroki parpadeaba para impedir que las lágrimas delataran su sentir

–Tranquilo, Hiro-san –su esposo lo abrazaba– No nos iremos para siempre

.

.

En tanto Xóchitl ponía varias velas, flores, una jarra de agua y un poco de sal, un pequeño sahumerio, entre otras cosas sobre una tumba que recién se colocó. Sumi también se encontraba ahí, haciendo una cruz de ceniza (38), y un pequeño barquito de papel que representaba la barca en que las ánimas iban al Mundo de los Muertos. Les hubiera gustado poner otras cosas más, pero en esta ocasión el ánima que iría ya no tendría tiempo de quedarse a comer. Ambos se arrodillaron frente a la placa del sepulcro y elevaron una oración al Cielo en que pedían se le perdonara por todos sus pecados y se le permitiera el descanso eterno. En ese momento una tercera persona se aproximó a donde ellos.

.

–Me hubiera gustado que nos conociéramos de otra forma y en otras circunstancias. Hubiéramos sido una buena pareja

–T-tal v-vez, pero c-como dicen por ahí: uno propone, Dios dispone, llega la muerte y todo lo descompone

–Te quiero, Misaki

.

Tomó el mentón del pequeño y le plantó un beso cargado de un amor que en sus 30 años de vida hubiera experimentado con tal intensidad. El castañito se sentía cohibido por la presencia de Xóchitl y Sumi, pero no por ello no correspondía aquel gesto. Cuando fue necesario separarse, lo hicieron lentamente al tiempo que el doblar de las campanas y el oscilar del péndulo del reloj anunciaba la retirada de las almas al Mundo de los Muertos.

.

–Cuídate mucho, Hiro-chan –Nana le daba otro abrazo a su nieto– Y no salgas a la calle sin el suéter

–Sí, sí. Lo haré –el castaño rodó los ojos

–Hasta el próximo año, Hiro-san

.

Un último beso fue dado a su pareja antes de desvanecerse por completo. Shinobu también se desvanecía.

.

–Si encuentro a sensei otra vez, le enviaré saludos de tu parte, Miyagi-san

–¡Espera! –exclamó el pelinegro, pero ya era tarde. Lo que fuera que quisiera decirle lo haría el próximo año– Hasta la próxima –susurró

.

.

–Yo… Usagi-san… no sé qué decir… –farfulló el muchachito– apenas lo conocí

–Entonces piensa en mí lo suficiente para tener un recuerdo

–Yo… yo… ¡Lo haré!

.

Y así tres ánimas, como otras tantas, volvían al Mundo de los Muertos.

.

.

XV.-

Otro año y otras fiestas se celebrarían en aquel pueblecito. La vida había transcurrido tranquila en ese año, salvo por algunos incidentes, como el arresto y encarcelamiento de Shinoda en diciembre, pues después de muchas averiguaciones fue hallado culpable de ocasionar el incendio que acabó con la vida de varios inocentes, entre ellos el médico Kusama Nowaki; o el nuevo matrimonio de Risako, a finales de enero, quien unía su vida a la de un prodigioso abogado, y que fue toda una celebración. Por otra parte cuatro nuevos residentes habían llegado al pueblo para quedarse, uno a inicios de Febrero y los otros tres a mediados de Mayo, siendo bien aceptados.

.

Sí, ese año había sido prometedor. En estos mismos instantes los rayos del sol iluminaban a la Tierra e invitaban a sus habitantes a abrir sus ojos a la vida. Entre ellos se encontraban Miyagi y Risako, que desde temprano montaban la ofrenda en casa de él, por acuerdo de ambos. La ofrenda ya no era tan ostentosa como la del año pasado, pues a Shinobu se le había hecho una exageración. Ahora consistía en tres pedestales largos, sobre los que se disponían grandes cantidades de frutas y los elementos básicos de la ofrenda. Asimismo en la pared sobre el nivel más alto se adherían varias hojas de maguey (39) de tamaños diferentes, intercaladas con hileras de la legendaria _veinte flor_, de tal manera que formaban un sol. Los colores básicos de papel eran armonizados por los brillantes verdes, azules, amarillos y fucsias, y se colocó una farola sobre el umbral de la puerta principal para que ninguna de las ánimas se perdiera.

.

.

Cierto castaño también montaba la suya, cuyo diseño no cambiaba mucho salvo por que en esta ocasión –además de los colores básicos– predominaban las tonalidades azules y había un espacio para un ánima más que el año pasado. Como siempre colocó las fotografías de sus seres queridos y una semillita de café que encontró las fiestas pasadas en la entrada de su casa, y que por alguna razón guardó.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el Mundo de los Muertos cientos de barcas navegaban por las caudalosas aguas del Chiconahuapan, que pasaba por los diferentes estratos antes de llegar al Mundo de los Vivos. Kusama Nowaki, Kamijou Nana y Takatsuki Shinobu ya no iban juntos, pues otra de las reglas del inframundo establecía que en cada viaje debía acompañarles alguien diferente.

.

–Onodera Ritsu –se presentaba un joven de unos 25 años, de cabellera castaño clara y grandes ojos verdes

–Takahashi Takahiro –respondió un hombre de la misma edad, de cabellos y ojos color azul oscuro, casi negro

–Kamijou Nana –se presentaba la única mujer– Mucho gusto

–¡Nana-san! –exclamó el azabache– ¡Qué bueno es encontrarla!

–¡Vaya, pero qué pequeño resultó ser el Mundo de los Muertos!

.

En otra barquilla sucedía algo parecido.

.

–Kisa Shouta –decía un hombre que apenas tocaba los 30, cuya apariencia casi infantil engañaría a cualquiera

–Kusama Nowaki

–Yukina Kou –habló un peliclaro de unos 22 años, de rasgos propios de un príncipe– Mucho gusto

–¿Cómo piensan pasar las fiestas? –preguntó el peliazul para iniciar la plática

–Iré a casa de mis padres –espetó Yukina– Mi hermana prepara un champurrado de-li-cioso ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Iré a visitar a mi pareja

–¿Eres casado? –preguntó Kisa, a lo que el peliazul asintió

–¿Qué hay de ti, Kisa-san? –inquirió el más joven

–¡Nah! Ya veré a dónde voy –respondió con indiferencia

–¿Cómo? ¿No irás a casa con tus familiares?

–Lo haría si hubieran aceptado mis preferencias antes que negar mi existencia

.

"_Otra ánima olvidada"_ pensó el ojiazul, e inevitablemente vino a su recuerdo aquel muchachito llamado Takahashi Misaki.

.

–Ven conmigo, Kisa-san –ofreció el joven

–¿Ah?

–¡Por favor acompáñame este año! ¡Mi padre pondrá en la ofrenda unos alebrijes (40) que te van a encantar!

.

.

Por otro lado, Shinobu Takatsuki venía discutiendo con un joven de unos 23 años, de rebelde cabellera castaño oscuro y ojos azul plomo, mientras una tercera ánima les observaba divertida.

.

–¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que esa pesada se había mudado de casa?!

–¡Qué divertido! –decía entre risas el joven castaño– ¡¿Y no viste la farola con tu nombre?!

–¡A la muy torpe se le olvidó! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Olvidó todo menos poner el estúpido disfraz de conejo!

–¿Con zanahoria incluida? –bromeó la tercera ánima para unírsele al ojiazul

–¡No es gracioso!

.

Y así otras tantas ánimas compartían sus experiencias en el Mundo de los Vivos. Por su parte Akihiko Usami y Misaki Takahashi esperaban el tan ansiado momento en que se reunirían una vez más: uno conversando con dos ánimas de nombre An Kohinata y Shinnosuke Tödö, y otro rindiendo tributo a su persona especial.

.

.

XVI.-

Las ocho de la mañana del 2 de noviembre. Abría con lentitud los ojos, pero la sensación de ser abrazado por la espalda lo abrumó y por ello se dio la vuelta, y tal fue la decepción cuando no encontró a nadie conocido. Se levantó desganado y luego de su rutina fue al altar a elevar una oración a sus muertos, que seguramente debieron haber llegado a media noche. Un nudo en su garganta se instaló cuando recordó que tal vez no podría percibirlos como el año pasado.

.

–Aunque no pueda verles, sé que están aquí –sonrió forzadamente– ¿Qué tal el viaje?

.

Cualquiera que contemplara la escena pensaría que había perdido la razón, pero aquella percepción simplemente distaría mucho de la realidad. En fin, como siempre les ofreció algo de comer, y justo en el momento en que dejaba el plato correspondiente a su amado esposo, la semillita de café brilló tanto como la legendaria flor, y luego de unos minutos, unos manchones fueron tomando forma.

.

–¡Hiro-san!

–N-Nowaki

.

.

En tanto Shinobu ya había llegado, no sin antes despedirse de las dos ánimas, cuyas identidades resultaron ser Yoshino Chiaki y Kanade Mino. Iba siguiendo el caminito de flores que –esta vez– Risako trazó desde su lápida hacia la casa de Miyagi. Sintió que alguien le seguía pero no le dio importancia, sino hasta que aquel visitante seguía tomando exactamente la misma ruta que él. Iba a soltarle una sarta de improperios, pero fue tal su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de alguien ya conocido. Ambos fueron juntos hasta la casa del mayor, en donde efectivamente se encontraba la farola.

.

–… vieras el trabajo que me costó convencerla para que se deshiciera del disfraz sin decirle la verdad. Entre los dos lo cortamos y lo incineramos… –oyó que alguien hablaba. Ya le conocía, así que le hizo señas a su acompañante para que esperara afuera. Luego de eso golpeó los pequeños tubos de metal que formaban un bonito móvil que colgaba en el mismo sitio que la farola, haciendo que el mayor detuviera su monólogo y volteara a ver. Al mismo tiempo, un brillo proveniente de un pequeño bolsillo en la túnica gris del menor apareció, y luego de eso el ánima se fue haciendo cada vez más visible.

.

–¿Shinobu?

–¡¿Tienes idea de lo tonto que te vez hablándole a mi foto?! -replicó

–P-pensé que ya estabas aquí

–¡Nah! Se retrasó mi barca –siseó con desinterés, recordando que previamente había empujado a Chiaki al río accidentalmente, y tuvieron que detenerse para sacarlo de ahí– ¿Y Risako?

–Fue a la ciudad con su nuevo esposo

–¡¿Por qué nunca me enteran de estas cosas?! –espetó el chico en un puchero– Como sea, traje a alguien conmigo –volteó a ver a la puerta, que estaba levemente cerrada– Ya puede pasar

.

El ánima invitada entró tímidamente.

.

–¿Sensei?

.

.

Takahiro también llegaba a su casa, pensando en que Onodera Ritsu le recordaba al pequeño que hace ya seis años rescató de ser profanado. Aunque ciertamente le disgustaba la idea de que ese malhechor le hubiera quitado la vida, no se arrepentía de eso ya que de alguna forma ese chico le había provocado un sentimiento tal de protección, como si fuera un hermano. Iba siguiendo el caminito de pétalos que su esposa siempre ponía desde su lápida hasta su casa, cuando notó que a un lado de su sepulcro había uno nuevo.

.

.

XVII.-

Dos de la tarde. En la plaza principal la gente observaba con admiración la obra maestra montada días antes: varios basamentos piramidales se encontraban distribuidos en toda la plancha, todos estos tal que parecían hechos de lajas (41) y con varios niveles donde se distribuían estratégicamente todos los elementos de la ofrenda, incluidos golletes (42). El suelo estaba repleto de aserrín de colores que dibujaba infinidad de formas alegres como cráneos, el sol y la luna, estrellas, flores, etcétera. Asimismo la cartonería (43) también engalanaba la plaza con sus alebrijes y sus esqueletos cuyas expresiones graciosas y vestimentas coloridas evocaban cierta burla pero también el respeto que se le debía a la muerte ¡Y qué decir de la bonita chalupa (44) repleta de flores que _navegaba_ entre los corredores que separaban cada basamento! Varias paredes improvisadas se levantaban sobre el perímetro y sobre ellas había frases como _»El muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo«, »No andaba muerto, andaba de parranda«, »De gordos y tragones están llenos los panteones«,_ entre otras igual de cómicas, así como calaveras literarias (45), etc. Sin embargo lo que le daba cierta singularidad era que los árboles que rodeaban la plaza tenían entre sus ramas varios adornos de colores en representación del árbol de la vida (46), así como luces que seguramente de noche lucirían fenomenales. Quien observara de lejos no se daría cuenta de que en las puntas de las ramas estaban pegadas las fotografías de todas las personas nacidas o residentes en el pueblo que ya habían muerto. Lo asombroso de ello también era que había rostros desconocidos, pero que tenían nombre, apellido, año de nacimiento y año de deceso.

.

–¡Qué gran trabajo ordenó hacer el Presidente Municipal este año! –comentaban las señoras que cargaban sus bolsas de mandado

–¡Hasta que el Presidente se _mochó_ (47) este año! –decían los hombres, en su mayoría trabajadores

–¡Ya quisiera! –replicaban algunas ancianas– ¡Ese tacaño no daría ni méndigos cincuenta centavos por su madre! Para mí que fue alguno de los _fuereños_

–¿Tú crees?

–¡Qué bonito! –exclamaban los niños con gran ilusión, mientras estiraban sus manitas intentando tomar aunque sea un poquito de aserrín y magia de tal obra

–Ese idiota –gruñó alguien contemplando a lo lejos– ¿Qué parte de _nada ostentoso_ fue la que no entendió?

–Tómatelo con calma, onii-chan –le decía una bonita niña de cabellera castaña clara, de unos 12 años– Ya conoces a Otou-san

–Me refería al _otro_ idiota… mira que para esto hizo a todos los secretarios buscar los archivos de todas esas personas

–Bueno, vele el lado amable… al menos nadie las olvidará este año

–Buen punto…

.

En tanto el ocupante de la casita de campo entre árboles esperaba pacientemente a que llegara su amor. A decir verdad a él no le interesaba mucho ir a la plaza, él ya lo había visto todo. El tic-tac del reloj de péndulo marcaba los segundos, cada uno más lento que el anterior. Le preocupaba que su amor se hubiera retrasado, pues tenía entendido que las ánimas llegaban justo a las cero horas del 2 de noviembre, pero ya eran las dos de la tarde y minutos y no llegaba… o tal vez ya lo había hecho pero no podía verle ni escucharle. Eso lo entristeció de sobremanera, y, sin testigos, dejó que una silenciosa lágrima surcara su mejilla. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara al borde de su rostro, una sensación húmeda y un tanto cálida hacía el recorrido inverso de esa gota de mar, como si la estuviese borrando. Asimismo unos cálidos brazos lo envolvían dándole el calor anhelado.

.

–Vaya, parece que he perdido la razón –musitó con ironía

–Nada de eso –le respondió una voz, al mismo tiempo que la semillita de café que guardó con tanto amor brillaba, y un ente iba tomando forma– ya estoy aquí… Usagi-san

.

.

XVIII.-

Siete de la noche. Tanto vivos como muertos habían celebrado la fiesta de Día de Muertos como cada año: Shinobu, Miyagi y su sensei habían pasado un rato en casa, igual que Nana y el matrimonio Kusama-Kamijou. Onodera Ritsu había ido a casa de su primer y único amor, Takano Masamune. Yoshino Chiaki hizo lo mismo pero a quien visitó fue a su esposo y antiguo editor Hatori Yoshiyuki. Asimismo Kanade Mino fue a ver al mejor amigo de Chiaki, Yanase Yuu. Por su parte, Kisa y Yukina la pasaban de lo más alegre en casa de los padres del más joven.

.

–Lamento que el conjuro no hubiera funcionado –le decía Akihiko Usami a la pequeña ánima que lo visitaba

–No importa, Usagi-san… además hubiéramos quebrantado otra de las leyes de la vida y la muerte –el ojivioleta le miraba intrigado–: cuando te toca, aunque te quites y cuando no... ¡aunque te pongas!

–Entiendo

–Por cierto… noté que la plaza está muy alborotada ¿Por qué? –preguntó con ingenuidad

–Oh… creo que ya es hora de mostrarte la sorpresa de la que te hablé

.

El auto rojo abandonaba la casita de campo a la que su dueño se había mudado desde febrero, y unos minutos después llegaba a la plaza principal. Usami ayudó al ánima a subir al techo del pequeño kiosco, y ya que ambos estuvieron arriba, las luces de los árboles se prendieron iluminándolo todo. Los ojillos del menor se dilataron al ver todo aquello, maravillados por el bonito espectáculo que las luces, los músicos del pueblo, la ofrenda y la gente reunida ofrecía. Entre ellos le pareció a ver a Nana, Nowaki, Hiroki, Shinobu, Xóchitl, Sumi, las dos ánimas con las que conversaba, entre otros conocidos, tanto vivos como muertos.

.

–Etto… Usagi-san ¿Qué son todas estas fotos? –inquirió el jovencito mirando las pequeñas fotografías en las ramas de un árbol cercano

–Son personas que fueron olvidadas, o cuyo fallecimiento no fue registrado

–Nii-san –susurró débilmente en cuanto le vio al lado de su mujer. Sus esmeraldas se empañaban.

–Misaki

.

Akihiko se acomodó detrás de él y lo rodeó con ambos brazos. Agradecía enormemente que la ofrenda dedicada a Takahashi Misaki, distrajera a toda esa gente. Hizo que se volteara a verlo pensando en que rompería a llorar a lágrima viva, pero eso nunca pasó.

.

–No podría ser de otra manera–susurró, esbozando una sonrisa

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –inquirió el peliplata, preocupado

–Tal vez no recuerden nunca más al Misaki de antaño… pero quizá tampoco olviden a este

.

El ojiverde colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del novelista, y depositó sobre sus labios un beso corto, pero cargado del amor que no se deja de sentir incluso cuando la persona ya ha muerto. Esa acción sorprendió al mayor, pero tampoco se quedó atrás. Mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y fue llenándole el cuello de pequeños besos que hacían al menor sonrojar y soltar suspiros ahogados.

.

–Te amo, Misaki… te amo… te amo…

–Yo… yo… ¡también te amo!

.

Si el año pasado había sido inolvidable para ambos por el hecho de haberse conocido, este año sin duda también lo sería: después de un rato ambos bajaron del árbol y volvieron a casa, ambos dispuestos a entregarse al amor aunque fuera sólo por esta noche.

.

.

_¿Con qué he de irme?  
¿Nada dejaré en pos de mí sobre la Tierra?  
¿Cómo ha de actuar mi corazón?  
¿Acaso en vano venimos a vivir,  
a brotar sobre la tierra?  
Dejemos al menos flores  
Dejemos al menos cantos_

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

.

**38.-** La cruz (de ceniza o de sal) representa los cuatro puntos cardinales

**39.-** Nombre común de _Agave atrovirens Karw_, planta originaria de México de gran importancia por su uso en la preparación del pulque (bebida alcohólica que se fabrica a partir de la fermentación del jugo o aguamiel del agave o maguey).

**40.-** El **alebrije** es una artesanía inventada por Pedro Linares López en 1936. Los alebrijes son una combinación entre varios animales, no solo fantásticos si no también reales.

**41.-** La **laja** es un tipo de roca, por lo general poco gruesa, lisa y plana. Se empleaban antiguamente para construir los basamentos piramidales de las culturas prehispánicas.

**42.-** El gollete y las cañas se relacionan con el **tzompantli** (_tzontli_ que significa cabeza o cráneo, y _pantli_ que es hilera o fila. Por lo que tzompantli significa "Hilera de cráneos"). En el México prehispánico se empalaban ante la vista pública las cabezas de los cautivos sacrificados con el fin de honrar a los dioses.

Los **golletes** son panes en forma de rueda y se colocan en las ofrendas, sostenidos por trozos de caña. Los panes simbolizan los cráneos de los enemigos vencidos y las cañas las varas donde se ensartaban.

**43.-** La **cartonería** es una técnica utilizada en México para la elaboración de piñatas y judas, que consiste en el modelado del papel, por lo regular papel periódico con cartón. La técnica utilizada para los alebrijes consiste en una estructura de alambre o de carrizo, seguida del modelado con papel y cartón, por último se le da acabado con diferentes técnicas de pintado.

**44.-** Se conocen como **chalupas** a las embarcaciones utilizadas principalmente en formaciones de agua dulce en México y Colombia. Originalmente estas chalupas eran pequeñas embarcaciones alargadas de hasta 9 metros de largo propulsadas por remos. En Xochimilco, México, es común verlas decoradas con flores.

**45.-** A lo mejor y ya las conocen, pero para quien no, una **calavera literaria** consiste en escribir algunos versos picarescos con ritmo y rima que describan la relación de un hombre o mujer con la muerte, destacando con ironía las cualidades, defectos, actitudes y costumbres de la persona a la que hace alusión.

**46.-** El concepto de **Árbol de la vida** ilustra la idea de la vida en la Tierra. En México es una escultura en barro fabricada comúnmente de forma artesanal, principalmente en el municipio de Metepec, Estado de México. Las imágenes representadas en las esculturas se usaron originalmente, durante el período colonial temprano, para enseñar la historia de la creación, según la Biblia, a los nativos de la región. Actualmente no sólo habla de los pasajes bíblicos, sino también de la dualidad de la vida y la muerte.

**47.-** Quería poner alguna definición más elaborada, pero no la encontré. Al menos en mi país, **mocharse** se usa para decir que una persona comparte o nos compra o invita algo. En este caso sería que el Presidente Municipal al fin compartió el dinero para que pusieran la ofrenda, lo cual como ya leyeron, no fue cierto, XD.

**48.-** Ya no le puse numerito, pero es un poema de Nezahualcóyotl llamado **Un recuerdo que dejo.**

.

Bien, hemos finalizado. Les reitero mis más sinceros agradecimientos por seguir esta humilde historia. Ya nos estaremos leyendo, ya sea en 'El Cuartel del Metal' o en alguna otra entrega. Chaito.


End file.
